


Chack - The Collection

by Nordra



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordra/pseuds/Nordra
Summary: Collection of my short stories about Chase/Jack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Good boy**

Chase felt as if a massive migraine was making it's way on to him. The Heylin trio aka he himself, Jack and Wuya, had just returned from a failed Showdown. The monks had managed to win because the goth and the witch were too busy arguing with each other, completely missing the whole point of them being there.

For the love all that is evil, dark and unholy, why did he ever thought even trying to team up with these two? He must have had his brain damaged at that moment...

''Enough!'' Chase roared, finally growing tired of their bickering. Both participants ceased their arguing which at this point had progressed to a slap fight. Glaring at the two as they stood just outside the entrance to Chase's palace, warlord snarled. ''Thanks to you two morons, we lost to the monks!''

''Yeah...But we can always steal the Wu from them, right...'' Jack started.

''That is not the point worm! It is the matter that we, as Heylin, lost to the Xiaolin! Unacceptable! So if you can not say anything intelligent, then stay SILENT!''

Jack quickly sealed his mouth as Wuya sighed, which was a bad thing because it brought Chase's attention to her.

''And you! Spicer's actions can be explained but yours can't! Really Wuya, you were once a great evil and this is were you have degenerated to?''

''Once?!'' witch screeched. ''I'll have you know that I'm still as mighty as ever!''

''A past days of glory Wuya, that is all. Maybe you should have stayed in your box. Now be quiet, your voice is giving me a headache!''

''You arrogant lizard! I do not see you accomplishing anything either! The monks have stopped every of your schemes, haven't they?! Tell him, Jack!''

Both ancient beings' attention shifted at their younger companion, who had stayed silent since he was told to. The fact that didn't go unnoticed by the elders.

Wuya barked, ''Well?! Say it, Jack!''

But goth only shook his head and kept his lips sealed.

''Oh for the... Don't tell me you won't say anything because the dragonbreath told you to quiet?!''

''It would seem that Spicer does have some common sense not to shriek like you,'' Chase said, noticing how goth's eyes brightened at the compliment. ''Makes me wonder who in reality is dragging who down when you two work together.''

''Are you implying that he's more capable than me?!'' Wuya snarled. ''He's just a child in comparison!''

''A child who knows how to listen commands, unlike you,'' warlord snapped and turned towards the entrance. ''Come on, Spicer. Let us see how we can remedy this setback without that old crow.''

Jack followed the older man past Wuya, leaving witch sputtering curses. ''Following him like a dog, Jack? Well, guess that's all you've ever been. A scruffy mutt eagerly doing what ever Chase wants for a treat!''

Chase stopped, having had enough of Wuya's voice. He glanced over his shoulder and grinned as an idea popped in his head. ''Spicer. Push her over the edge.''

Wuya's eyes widened but she hadn't time counter that as gloved hands shoved her aside, over the edge of the cliff, causing her to fall through the fog, a scream tailing her.

Jack peered over the edge into nothingess as Chase joined beside him and ruffled red hair, smiling proudly.

''Good boy, Jack.''

***

**Pleased to meet you**

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. Could it really be...?

''Chase Young. Pleased to meet you.''

''C-Chase Young? A-as in Chase Young, the Greatest Super Evil Genius of All Time Chase Young?'' Jack stuttered, staring eyes wide up at the handsome male who had caught him, completely forgetting the monks and Wuya who were still nearby. Never in a million years would have Jack thought that he'd be able to meet his all-time evil hero!

''I do have a certain reputation,'' man smirked as goth teen's eyes shined with the adoration.

Chase then took a better look at the human he was holding, taking note of youth's fair features. Pale skin that practically begged to be marked and lavished with lovebites, short and wild crimson hair that certainly would look lovely messed up in the heat of passion and oh those lovely eyes! Coloured like rubies or fresh blood, gazing up at the man with such a admiration!

Adjusting his hold so that he was supporting human with just one hand, warlord took hold of that pale chin and gently tilted this loveable creature's head even more backwards so they eyes could meet properly. Boy was looking upside down at the warlord, melting at that golden gaze.

''And what might your name be, young one?''

His inside's turning to mush, Jack struggled to answer. ''J-jack S-spicer...''

Chase hummed, letting his gloved finger sweep across white cheeks, causing them to turn pinkish. ''Mmm, a fitting name, for such a lovely creature...''

''Alright, enough of this!''

Angry Wuya flew up in front Chase, masked face snarling at the immortal man. ''You had your fun, Young. Now release my sla- I mean partner! We have work to do!''

Raising one eyebrow, Chase calmly considered ghost's words. ''Oh? Is he your apprentice then, Wuya?''

''What? No!'' witch denied. ''We only work together, that's it!''

''I see...'' Chase thought and looked at Jack who still stared at him, paying no attention at the angry ghost. 

Warlord grinned. Yes, he could have use for this lovely boy...

''To see such a promising young Heylin wasting his time with mere partnership with Wuya... Clearly it was fortunate that we met, Jack,'' Chase gave a charming smile at the teen.

''Uh, huh? W-why's that?'' Jack asked, smitten with man's smile.

''Since you're not bound by apprenticeship to that waste of a spectre, how about you come with me?''

''WHAT?!'' Wuya screeched. ''Young, find your own minions! Jack works for me!''

Giving ghost icy glare, Chase shot back. ''I believe I asked him, Wuya. Not you.'' Turning back at teen, warlord continued. ''Would you like to be MY apprentice, Jack Spicer?''

Everyone could see how those red irises turned into heart-shaped. ''YES! Hell, yes I do!''

Pleased, Chase scooped teen at his arms, carrying him bridal-style. Jack yelped and automatically wound his arms around man's neck, blushing as Chase turned his back to the forgotten monks and the raving mad witch.

''If you excuse us then. Spicer and I have important matters to settle in private,'' Chase said casually over his shoulder before calling upon his teleportation magic, carrying his prize away.

Wuya was floating in mid-air, spewing curses and names at the warlord as Xiaolin monks just stood in there, trying to gather what just happened.

It was then that Dojo opened his mouth. ''Wow, never thought Young goes for loud, geekish type...''

***

**Victory**

The silence had fallen over the battlefield. The fight that had just little while ago raged on, had ceased and the victims were already turning cold as death claimed them. Above the fallen warriors Chase Young stood, watching the corpses.

Every Xiaolin monk, the Xiaolin Dragons, Guan, that pathetic excuse of a dragon Dojo and every member of Heylin... All dead.

Though warlord's attire had been damaged and was splattered with blood, he threw his head back, black mane of hair flowing and laughed.

He had won!

Everyone who dared to stand up against him were gone. Even Bean. It had been pleasure to rip that disgusting abomination to pieces and reclaim what that thing had taken from the man all those years ago.

Someone would think that with his soul now back, Chase would turn away from his path of evil but what a mistake that would be.

As the loyal feline warriors gathered around their master bearing the signs of battle themselves, the dragonlord finally ceased his bellowing laughter, watching the dark, clouded sky that was like a sign of what would become of this world.

Now there was no-one who could prevent him from claiming this world as his own. Now would begin the time of darkness!

A weak sound reached Chase's sharp ears, causing man to give a sinister smile. Ah, yes. The other part of his victory. The important part...

\---

Jack Spicer coughed and struggled to get on his feet, feeling his body aching from injuries he had caught in the earthquake Clay had summoned during the battle. Luckily nothing felt live-threatning. Maybe he had been lucky...

As Jack looked around wondering why the noise of battle had died down, he stepped on something that made a wet, squishy sound. Looking down, Jack nearly emptied the contents of his stomach.

He had stepped on a bloody pile of viscera. Backing up, he realized their origins: there was a corpse that was shredded, dark fabric and reddish hair giving away the identity of the deceased.

_Wuya..._

All around him was dead people. Mutilated bodies lying on the pools of their own blood.

Trembling Jack started to panic. He had to get away from here!

''Going somewhere?''

Jumping at the sound of familiar voice, Jack turned around and as those golden eyes stared at him, was taken back by warlord's appearance.

Pristine armor was dented at someplaces and you could barely see the metal from all the blood staining it. Somehow Jack knew that most of it wasn't Chase's own blood...

Dragonlord had wicked smile on his face as he took hold of younger male's trench coat's front.

Terrified, Jack squeezed his eyes shut. Chase was going to kill him!

Letting out a gasp as he was pushed against the rocky wall, Jack waited for the killing blow, hoping it would be quick.

But it never came. In fact, hand that had been holding his coat left and his arms were lifted above his head and held in there.

''Open your eyes.''

Jack _reeeaaaallllyyyy_ didn't want to but knowing just how dangerous it was to not obey, did it anyway.

Golden eyes with slit pupils were so close that Jack could nearly see his own reflection in them. Chase held his arms locked above his head with just one hand and took the hold of pale chin with another, tilting Jack's head upwards.

Warlord's smile had never faltered. ''You don't need to bare such a terrified expression, Spicer. You are not going to die today.''

Though he did not feel any relief at those words, Jack whimpered. ''I-I'm n-not?''

''No,'' Chase grinned. ''For what use would a trophy be for me as a dead?''

Jack's eyes widened. ''W-what...?''

''I have won, Spicer. This world belongs now solely to me. And you,'' dragonlord's grin widened. ''You are my trophy, Jack Spicer.''

***

**Temptation**

Jack sighed as he made his way down into his workshop at the basement. Discarding his trench coat and goggles before he fell down to his stomach on the worn couch he had his bots carry down here long time ago, teen let his tired body to rest.

It had been exhausting day. He had went to visit the monks, well actually only Kimiko because the Japanese girl was his only childhood friend. But the day had gone downhill when that guardian dragon, Dojo, had come shouting about some new Shen Gong Wu.

Before Jack had moved to his family's mansion in China, Kimiko had told him about Shen Gong Wu, Showdowns and all things magical she surrounded with. Jack had been intrigued but he had to admit that although using Wu was pretty cool, these Showdown things were not his thing.

Monks had been dragging him with them every time he was around when these things pop out, like today.

He was mostly watching from sidelines when they battled these villains, although couple of times it was actually Jack who had found the Wu before others and thus he gained hostility from these ''Heylins''. Particularly that witch, Wuya, hated him because Jack had figured out the riddle before her that was only clue about one Wu.

Today was nothing spectacular. Kim and that catwoman-wannabe battled for a thing that looked like a old Chinese coin, Mantis-something was it's name.

That catgirl had been only villain around today as far as monks knew, but Jack had felt those eyes on his back entire time.

The same eyes whose owner had been there when Jack participated to his first Showdown and actually won. Kimiko had told him about this man and warned Jack to stay away from him. Chase Young was one of the most dangerous Heylin around.

As Jack's thoughts drifted, he failed to notice how those very same eyes emerged from the shadows, followed by the rest of that evil man.

Chase Young smirked as he saw how the youth was lying on the couch. Really, he was making this too easy for Chase...

''A rough day, Jack?''

Jack was startled and turned around, intended to get off the couch when he felt a hand his chest, pushing him down on the couch to his back. Someone stradled his hips as Jack's hands tried to push away the hand holding him down but failing.

Looking up, Jack gulped. ''C-chase Young...''

Immortal grinned, looking down at the goth. ''Good afternoon, Jack.''

''W-what do you want?''

''Can I not simply come to meet you?''

''...No.''

''Well, I'm hurt, Jack,'' Chase sighed. ''And here I thought you'd be happy to see me...''

''Happy?!'' Jack scoffed. ''In case you have not noticed, you are the ENEMY!''

Chase merely smiled. ''I am not your enemy, Jack. I am the Xiaolin's enemy.''

''And the monks are my friends!''

''This argument again, Jack?'' Sighing, Chase shook his head, disappointed. ''How many times do we need to go through this: you're wasting your time and skills among them.''

Jack glared at the man. ''YOU are wasting your time, Young. Don't you have some villain things to do?''

''Not at the moment. Besides,'' Chase leaned down, crabbing Jack's wrists and pulling them above teen's head, holding them their with one hand. ''It's hardly a waste of my time if I can make you see the true: you do not belong with them.''

''That's none of your business!''

''Oh but it is,'' immortal countered. ''You are so desperate to feel belonged somewhere that you don't see how their actions towards you are that of a pity. They are warriors, you are not. The only reason their let you stay with them is because of the Dragon of the Fire. But it is she who pities you the most.''

''B-bullshit!'' Jack denied. ''Kimiko has always been my friend! It is not pity!''

''Is it not? Tell me, Jack; who is it that who always followed the other? Was it not you who always sought her out? When has she come to you first and asked for your company? No, it was always you who went to her and she allowed it. Not because of friendship, but because she feels pity towards you. A boy who's parents constantly forget his existence, who doesn't have any friends because he happens to be a technical genius and whose accomplishments on that field are never notified because he's just a mere boy, who couldn't possible be able to create the things that he claims. Not even when you present a solid proof to them.''

Tears started to gather in Jack's eyes when immortal fires those words at him, like he does everytime they meet. ''S-stop it...''

''That is why she introduced you to her comrades, but it is not friendship,'' Chase said, wiping one of Jack's tears away with his gloved fingers. ''It is pity.''

''STOP IT!''

Jack's outburst echoed through the workshop but dragonlord was not startled. It always went like this, with Jack denying the obvious but one day he would see the truth.

''Y-you d-don't know a-anything...'' Jack sobbed, hating himself for letting the evil man to get under his skin.

''I do know. Every since we met at that Showdown, I noticed that there was something special about you,'' warlord told. ''I have the means to find out the events of past and I can see all those things. You are only refusing to admit it.''

''Y-you lie!'' Jack growled through his tears. ''You are enemies! Of course you bad-mouth them!''

''True, the monks and I are enemies,'' Chase answered. ''But tell me this; does your sympathies lie with everything they do?''

''W-what are you t-talking about?''

''The Xiaolin preach about a life of Goodness, to help everybody who needs it and to forgive even the most heinous of crimes. Do you share that, Jack?''

Warlord had taken his game farther than usually, intend to make Jack see how far he actually is from the Xiaolin.

''Can you forgive everyone who has mistreated you through your life? Your parents for practically abandoning you? People who casted you aside because of your albinism? Those who claimed that you had bought the inventions from someone else instead of creating them?''

Jack was frozen to his place as those golden eyes kept him at their hold, fearing the feelings that stormed inside him when man spoke.

''Can you forgive them, Jack?''

''N-no...'' Jack swallowed nervously, feeling compelled to answer.

Chase grinned, wiping away still flowing tears and giving suprisingly gentle stroking at the same time to comfort the teen. ''In truth, you are very far from the Xiaolin. They would not understand what you have gone through. They wouldn't agree with you wanting to pay back for all those people.''

Jack shook his head. ''I d-don't want to...''

''Do you not? Chase interrupted. ''You are saying that you never entertained yourself with the thoughts of making them pay?''

Jack couldn't say anything but his silence betrayed his thoughts.

''You have. Many times, if I am not mistaken,'' which the dragonlord was not. ''You have talent, Jack. A promising skill that is withering away as you are now. You could become better, greater than ever and make them see you as you truly are.''

Jack was eyeing the man who still held him trapped underneath him. He was afraid but curious. ''H-how?''

The smile on immortal's face was downright evil. ''Join the Heylin. I can teach you, guide you. You would become a magnificent Heylin under my guidance. We can make this world and it's people to pay for their actions.'' Leaning down so their lips where nearly touching, dragonlord continued with a purr. ''And I would cherish you to the ends of time and beyond.''

Closing the distance between them, Chase claimed those lips as his own. Tasting the flavor of the youth, dragonlord pried those lips open easely, plunging his tongue into moist cavern of Jack's. Tongues stroked each other and swept across teeth and fangs as Chase released Jack's hands to run his own hand across teen's chest, pleased to notice how Jack's arms wounded around his neck and tangled into his dark hair. Young genius clearly was attracted to him and it was good because ever since Chase had laid his eyes on this human, standing there with the monks, he was determined to make that beautiful being his own. It would not be hard to make him to fall for the warlord.

But Chase was sincere when had said he'd cherish Jack for eternity. Genius would be his perfect mate, ruling this world beside him.

When the need for oxygen became essential, Chase finally broke the kiss, taking a great pleasure for seeing how younger male's chest was rising and lowering rapidly. Red eyes were darkened with lust and cheeks were rivaling the messy hair in colouration.

Knowing that Jack wasn't yet ready to accept his offer, Chase gave the teen one last kiss to pale forehead. ''You have my offer, think about it. I will wait for you, Jack Spicer.''

As the last syllabies died out, immortal was gone.

Jack breathed heavily, sitting up while he clutched his shirt right above his heart, trying to will it to calm down. His thoughts were mess as were his emotions. Young had done this before, appearing and making the talk about how Kimiko and others were not his friends and how much better it would be for Jack to join Heylin, although he wasn't officially even a Xiaolin.

But this... This was completely new and strange. For the man to go for these lenghts and talking like that... And then doing THAT...

Jack didn't know what to think. There was no denying that Chase Young wasn't handsome but... Could he really trust the immortal...?

Shaking his head, Jack stood up and decided that maybe a cold shower would clear his head. He had just been caught up in a moment, there was no way he would even consider warlord's words when he was thinking rationally again!

...Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Instincts**

He started to come around slowly. With a massive headache and the need to murder someone.

Golden eyes opened and scanned around. He was in a rocky gorge in unfamiliar setting but as his head started to clear, he remembered that a battle took place in here. He had fought some people and remembered getting shot with something that had thrown him at the bedrock, causing a small landslide.

Green-black reptile stood up and felt how his muscles ached. It would seem that his enemies had fled... So now he had to satisfy his thrist for vengeance on something else. What a bother...

''Uh, Chase? You're okay?''

Suprised that there was someone besides him, the beast turned towards the sound, finding a frail-looking creature peeking out behind a large boulder. Hmh, not very challenging but this thing would have to do for appeasing his anger.

''Gyyyyaaaahhhhh!''

Lizard pounced and easily fell his prey, pushing it on the ground with his clawed hand.

''Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease don't kill me! '' The thing screamed and whimpered but hunter didn't register it at all.

Just as he was ready to sink his teeth at the soft flesh, a scent caught his attention. Holding his actions, the reptile sniffed.

_I know this scent..._

It was sweet with a spicy twist that made his mouth water but in a different way. Taking a second look at the being in his crasp, he started to realize something. This being shouldn't be afraid of him. And clearly not in a place where to battle had been going on.

Deciding to correct these things, he took a hold of creature's loose black skin at the back his neck and lifted him up.

''Gah! Chase! W-what are you doing?''

This was not good, still his mate was afraid of him.

_...mate?_

Right, mate. That's what this tiny creature was. His mate.

Pleased to have figured that one out, reptile recalled that he had a lair but it was far away. So how to get his mate to safety quickly so he could calm down?

Yes! He remembered that he could travel a long distance in a few moments! What a relief! Clearly he was better protector to his mate than he first thought. Maybe that's why his mate was nervous, because the reptile wasn't completely in right state of mind because of landslide. Well, he only had to recover and remind his mate that nothing bad wouldn't happen at him.

Recalling how to travel fast, the beast kept a hold on his mate, determined to take him to safety.

***

**Courtship**

Massive wings beat the air in a lazy rhytm, carrying a large dragon through the clouds. Green dragon with black stripes looked down, seeing a snow-covered mountain range down below. He was far from his territory by now.

For that, Chase was glad. It was a mating season that he hated with passion. Dragons' mating season came about once in a century and it was at that time when still single dragons started to look for their mates. Since dragon's mated for life, it was pretty important happening.

But for Chase who had been through mating season for countless of times, it was agony. During this time, many dragons became desperate and started practically stalking other unmated ones, hoping to peak their interests. Chase had high standards so all those females and few males that he had no interest to and followed him everywhere when he left his cave, trying to tempt him, where literal pain in his ass.

Finally fed up, he took into sky and flew away from his territory, leaving those vultures behind. These snowy mountains where isolated and dragons tend to avoid them for a lack of, well, everything.

So no desperate singles here, what a heaven!

Deciding to rest a little, Chase landed on snow-free ledge that was shielded with other above it, still large enough for gigantic dragon to make himself comfortable. The ledge was shadowed so due his colouration, Chase could rest undetected IF someone actually came, which was unlikely.

Lying down and resting his head on his forelegs, he absentmindly looked down to the the large gorge spreading below him. There was a small herd of mountain goats searching for a food under the snow. Skinny under their thick wool, they wouldn't be much of a meal...

As Chase started to lose interest to those creatures, goats suddenly lifted their heads, turning them around in suspicion.

Had they noticed Chase? Unlikely. He was far from them and hidden so what...

Suddenly there was snow flying everywhere as something sprang towards the goats from it's hiding place. Poor animals where startled and tried to escape but one fell as a pair of scaled feets knock it down, sinking the sharp talons through wool and flesh. Other goats run away as their fallen friend let out it's last cry before it's throat was split open.

Chase watched as the hunter folded it's wings and started devouring it's prey.

It was a dragon. Much smaller than Chase was and it was far less deadly-looking, too. This one had only two sets of horns and sharp spines only on it's head, neck and tail, leaving the back smooth.

But it was this colouration that drew Chase's attention.

The dragon was as white as the surrounding snow. The scales weren't smooth as Chase's but rigged that still shined in the sunlight. They had luminous shine on them, not iridescent that Chase had seen on some others.

On a contrast to it's pale hide, dragon had eyes coloured like rubies or the fresh blood that was staining it's teeth as it enjoyed it's meal.

Dragon was quite young, maybe only few centuries old, but clearly mature. Chase started to feel deep rumble inside his chest. Maybe this year he had found his perfect mate...

***

**Dress**

Chase grinned and cracked his knuckels as he stared at his adversary. Bailey only rolled his sleeves up, answering the glare the warlord-in-dragon-form gave him.

They had just about to start a Showdown that Bailey had picked out. First to make a touchdown in American football-styled game wins. Powers that created scenes for Showdown were seemingly mischievious today, for the bystanders were forced to dress according the theme.

Raimundo and Omi were put in to a large mascot suit that looked like Dojo, when the useless guardian himself was wearing coach's hat and a whistle. On the Heylin side, Wuya was a mascot too, but her costume resembled Chase's true form. The warlord didn't know should he be amused or insulted, though Wuya looked positively devastated about her fate.

But where were Spicer and the Dragon Of Fire? They were at the scene too...

''YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHO'S SICK IDEA OF A JOKE IS THIS?!''

Chase and Clay turned towards to sound with others, their jaws dropping. 

On the other side of the field, across the ''mascots'' were Tohomiko and Spicer... dressed in cheerleader's outfits. Kimiko's was mostly red, resembling their monk robes and she held red-and-white pom poms. ''Aww, come on Jack! That actually suits you!''

And Chase had to admit; female spoke the words of truth.

Jack was wearing a black leotard with short green-gold skirt. His normal red hair was magically dyed black and he had green-gold pom poms. Chase was pleased to notice how the colour scheme practically screamed his name. Good thing that Jack these days shaved his legs. Those white legs seemed to go forever...~

Jack was mortified, blushing red like a lamp in red light district as he tried to pull his skirt down as everyone stared at him.

''Woo, nice legs, Jackie!'' Raimundo yelled, cackling.

Glaring at the monk, Jack gave an international finger sign. ''Fuck you, Pedrosa! At least I'm not looking like a over-fed garden snake!''

''I just have big bones...'' Dojo mumbled, piching his scaly side.

''Ignore him, Jack. Not every guy can use cheerleaders outfit, but you seem natural,'' Kimiko comforted her enemy.

''...Really?''

''Yeah, so wipe that frown and shake those pom poms, girlfriend!''

''Uh, can we start now?'' Clay scratched his neck, feeling awkard because his comrade helped their MALE enemy to feel comfortable in FEMALE outfit .

Taking a last look at Jack, Chase returned his attention to battle that was beginning as Jack waved his pom poms, cheering for warlord.

''Yes, let us begin.''

As the game began, Chase made a mental note to get Jack a resembling outfit as that one, the original would be lost when this Showdown ended. Too bad...

***

**Please**

*sigh* ''No.''

''I'd take good care of her!''

''I'm sure you would, but...''

''I'd feed her, brush her coat and play with her!''

''...''

''Please?''

''No.''

''Pleeeaaaassseee?''

''No.''

''Pretty please?''

''NO!''

''...Evil please?''

''Again: NO!''

''Please let me keep her, Jack!''

''Goddammit Chase! You already have a billion cats! Why the hell do you need more?!

''...''

''...''

''...I don't have a lynx yet.''

Throwing his hands up as a sign of giving up, Jack turned and stomped out of the room. ''FINE! Keep it! But no more new warriors for next decade or you'll be spending the nights on the couch for the next century!''

''Deal,'' Warlord looked briefly after his consort before returning to cuddle and petting his newest feline with a beaming smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**An itch to scratch (Bane of Blood-universe)**

''Jack?''

Warlord couldn't understand where his mate had disappeared. The last time Chase had seen him was in the morning but it was close to evening now. He was assuming Jack was caught up with some invention of his but former mortal was not in his workshop that dragonlord had allowed him to build after Jack had moved in.

Maybe he was flying...

Since Jack been turned into a western dragon because of a revenge-seeking spirit of a ancient black dragon, now immortal teen had become addicted to flying. Jack had always loved flying and now that he didn't necessary need his heli-pack, it was even more fun. Apparently, it was absolutely thrilling to dive through the sky in high speed and open his wings just a moments before the crash. Damn adrenalin-junky...  
But since there was no roars of excitement coming from outside, Jack probably wasn't flying either. Chase had been adamant that if Jack wanted to fly around in his dragonic form, he had to say close to their mountain palace because warlord didn't want hear how there had been a sighting of a mysterious animal over Tokyo or something like that. It really drew too much attention to his liking.

One of warlord's tigers came next to man and he gave the feline few scratch behind ears. ''Any signs of him?''

Tiger growled and told his master that few of the warriors had seen Jack going down into the caverns below the citadel.

Wondering just what Jack was doing there. Chase dismissed the tiger and went to look his wayvard student.

These caverns where a one big labyrinth that Chase sometimes used to trap intruders. Unlike most of the mountain, these were completely in natural state, only few torches gave light along the tunnels. Knowing these passages like a back of his own hand,   
Chase had no trouble to navigate.

Soon he heard noises. A loud scratching-like sound as if something was rubbed against the stone and frustrated growling. Taking the final turn, Chase met... a amusing scene.

Jack, in his draconic form, was standing next to a stone wall, leaning on it and holding his large wings up and unfolded. Whole body of white dragon was rubbing it's rib against the rock, causing that scratching-sound. A few loose scales was lying on the ground and few more drop down as Jack moved.

The look on dragon's face was such a mixture of frustration and satisfaction, that Chase couldn't hold in his chuckling. ''So this where you've been all day.''

Startled, Jack stumbled when his balance failed. He had been putting more weight on the other side of his body and rapid movement made him clumsy. ''Chase! What are you doing here?''

''I should ask from you,'' Chase said. ''But it seems pointless. You are shedding.''

White dragon frowned. ''Yeah, thanks for information. Didn't notice myself...''

''Now now, no need be like that,'' warlord smirked as he walked beside the dragon and plucked few loose scales off Jack's neck. ''But why did you came down here?''

''Hmph, didn't you say just this morning: Jack! Stop scratching yourself in my presence or something like that?''

Recalling it, Chase nodded. ''Yes, I think I did. However I merely thought it was one of your less attractive habits. If you had just said that you were itching because you were shedding your scales...''

Jack stared at the man with red reptilian eyes. ''What? You think I scratch myself all the time as a human?''

''Jack, I have seen your doing that to your posterior.''

The dragon opened his mouth to speak but decided then to say nothing.

''A wise man knows not to argue about pointless things,'' Chase said and gave his mate a scratch under his jaw, making the dragon sigh. ''Come on, a best way to deal with this is a warm bath with selected oils that help to remove the old scales.''

Relieved, Jack turned himself back to his human form, looking as Chase snapped his fingers and all the white scales tha had fallen off, vanished. ''What did you do?''

''It would be a waste to leave them,'' warlord said. ''Scales from a western dragon are valuable material used in dark arts but they are a hard to get because of a small number of dragons and for the fact that they shed rarely in the hidden places. I'm so glad that I have a source so easy to access.''

Jack gave his lover a light punch on arm. ''You ass! You better not tell me that I'm just a source of ingredients for your potions!''

Wrapping his arm across Jack's shoulder, Chase gave a quick peck on the pale lips. ''Of course not, love.''

''It better not,'' Jack mumbled as two made this way out of the labyrinth.

''Though if you happen to loose a tooth or claw, may I request that you keep those too?''

''CHASE!''

***

**Courtship II**

Pleased with himself, Chase beat his leathery wings steadily, making his way towards the snowy mountains after a trip to his own lair. Holding tightly on to the object in his claws, green-black dragon anxiously waited the moment he would present himself and his gift to pretty, white dragon he had seen a week ago.

Chase had spended a good deal of time observing young male while hidden before returning to his cave to pick a suitable gift for courting.

When dragons wanted to court each other, they'll give a gift for possible mate candidates. Receiver could then either accept the gift or reject it. Accepting the gift wasn't yet acceptance for mating, though. Many dragons took any gifts given to them but chosed only one of them as mate and was given a gift in return. It was pretty understandable to be greedy since the best gifts tended be riches that dragons had collected from lesser races.  
Gold, silver, jewels... Their race was known for thrist for valuables. Chase too had a massive hoard of priceless treasures for all around the world so it was without a question that he had something that this lovely white-scaled hunter would want but the question was what.

It was an unwritten rule that courting dragon could give only one gift for one he/she was courting during the season. No second tries.

So Chase was spying the actions of the white male, hoping to get an clue of what this one preferred. And the luck was on his side: albino dragon had assaulted a travelling group of knights escorting a wagon of gold and weaponry. Young dragon hadn't even touched at the gold but gathered the swords of the knights and high quality spears made by dwarven blacksmiths from the wagon. Suprised that his intended collected weapons and armor instead of valuables but pleased that at least young one was as unique in mind as in appearance, Chase had returned to dig around his own collections, looking for a suitable present.

After burying his large frame under a mountain of treasures, Chase had finally found a perfect gift: one-handed elven sword made out of mithril, ancient but still looking as it were just made. Chase couldn't remember where exactly he had got it but it didn't matter. It was beautiful yet deadly and perfect for the young male.

As Chase arrived to the mountain range and approached the cave where the white male lived, a scent of a dragon floated in to his nostrils. Golden eyes narrowed and a deep growl made his way out between the sharp teeth. This wasn't the scent of the white dragon, but someone Chase knew already...

As the mouth of the cave came in to view, a dark spot against white-covered surrounding, Chase spat few flames in hate and landed in front of the cave, hissing at the unwelcomed dragon standing there.  
A black and white male dragon, smaller than Chase but little larger than the white dragon, cocked his head as green-black dragon snarled at him.

Chase swore in his mind. Le Mime!

He knew this male. He couldn't utter a sound, for his throat had been damaged by a knight a long time ago. Regardless of his muteness, Le Mime was quite a charmer and Chase knew many females that would have loved to receive a courting gift from him. But looks like that bastard had gotten a better prize on his sight now.

Le Mime's intention were clear as a day for him: bastard was interested in the white dragon also!

Chase couldn't do anything about it, though. Another annoying rule of the dragons was that during mating season was forbidden to kill another dragon, even if they were rivals.

Noting that Le Mime was also holding an object in his claws, Chase was slightly relieved that another dragon hadn't yet given his gift.

Just then both dragons felt an gust of wind and looked up. It was the young white dragon that they both have came for, landing on the snow and folding his wings while a half-eaten goat hanged from his teeth.

Red eyes widened as the tiniest of dragons look at the large males waiting at the mouth of his cave. Dropping his meal on the ground, albino flicked his forked tongue and cocked his head.

Le Mime arched his long neck and strode forwards, practically pushing Chase aside and earning himself an growl for his lack of manner. Sure, Le Mime had been first in here but Chase was clearly the eldest. And strongest.  
Ignoring the green-black dragon, Le Mime stepped in front the white male and reached out, setting his gift on the snow.

Figuring out what these males where here for, albino looked a little uncomfortable but as Le Mime presented his offer, he seemed to perk up.

Leaning his wedge-shaped head down, blood-red eyes studied the gift but quickly he drew back frowning, letting his displeasure show through a hiss.

Now Chase could take a look at Le Mime's gift and the moment he saw it, he had difficulty to hold in a laughter. Clearly, Le Mime had not been dedicated to his studies: his gift was a dagger yes, but it was a solid gold one with jewels imbedded in it. It was a seremonial dagger, not fit for combat and the white dragon preferred the weapons that could kill, not fancy things used for decoration!

Le Mime looked astonished as the albino didn't even touch his gift, let alone accepting it. Picking the dagger up with his teeth, he tried to offer it to the white male, asking silently him to reconsider. But all he got was a slash of claws across his snout, barely drawing blood but enough to make it clear that he had blew his change.

Devastated, Le Mime had no choice but to took of, leaving now only one more suitor to try his luck.

White dragon turned towards the largest one, letting out an enthustiactic shrill.

Not needed to be told twice, Chase set his gift on the ground and took several steps back, giving another space.

Now the albino was intrigued. He walked around the sword, assessing it from every angle. Sniffing it, poking the metal with the tip of his claw and getting a tiny wound from the blade at his toe, peering at his own reflection on it's cleaming surface.

It was rather amusing to Chase but he stayed silent, not wanting to make any mistakes. Younger one seemed to want to test every little thing about the sword. Finally the albino took few steps back and Chase was nervous because he hadn't picked the blade off the ground, but golden eyes widened as the white dragon drew a breath and unleashed a jetstream of flames directly upon the weapon.

After flames died out, the snow had melted and the ground beneath was charred to black but the sword still shined as brightly as ever. White dragon let out an happy roar and picked the sword up with his teeth before making his way into the cave, leaving Chase standing outside. Letting out the breath he hadn't noticed been holding, Chase melted the snow off the ground with his breath and laid down on the revealed rocky surface. Well, he had accepted Chase's gift, but it was still unsure if the white male accepted him as a mate.

Deciding that it was better to get some sleep now, Chase closed his eyes. After all, he had had a long flight...

___

It was later that Chase woke up at someone nudging him. Upon opening, the golden eyes met with blood-red ones, latter looking at him amusedly. Noting how the night had fallen, Chase lifted his head and looked at the white dragon, his rigged scales gleaming in the moonlight. Truly, the little one was the most beautiful dragon Chase had ever seen. But why had he woken him up...?  
Albino dragon nudged something on the ground towards him and looked down as something metallic brushed against his foreleg.  
On the ground next to him, was a bronze-coloured spear. It had wicked blades at the both ends, pointing at opposite directions and reddish handle. It was a weapon that humans in the easter lands used. Chase looked at it and found himself liking it. It had something that spoke to him.

Looking back up at the white male, Chase let out an soft growling. Does this mean...?

White dragon smiled and laid down on the ground next to the larger dragon, bringing their sides together and Chase lifted his wing, laying it the protectively over the smaller beast, before rubbing his snout against the white one.  
Albino nuzzled back and bended his neck then to pick up the goat carcass from the earlier, offering it to Chase. Hungry, Chase accepted it and started to tear the meat as the albino lowered his on to the grond, closing his eyes and drifting into sleep.  
As he ate, Chase felt the name float through his mind.

_Jack_

Glancing at his new, now fast asleep companion, Chase let out an purr.

Jack. His mate.

***

**Temptation II**

_''Come on, Kim! Do we have to?'' Rai moaned. ''Guy is soooo boring! Only going about his robots 'n stuff...''_

_''For once, I must agree with Raimundo,'' Omi nodded as he crossed his tiny arms. ''It is difficult to train when Jack Spicer is around; he is very distracting.''_

_''Would be easier if the fella sparred with us but he's slimmer than a hay pole.''_

_Jack peered around the corner, listening as they talked about him while hanging out at the edge of their training field. He really hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but when you hear your name mentioned, curiosity may prove to be a tough opponent.  
But now he started to feel awful. They were friends, right? So why did they seem to talk about Jack like...?_

_Like Chase Young had told they would._

_Kimiko sighed, running a hand through her neon-green hair. ''Look guys, I know Jack isn't easy to be around with, but come on! We are the GOOD guys!''_

_Rai snorted. ''So we have to play babysitters?''_

_''It's not like that,'' Kimiko answered. ''Jack's got it rough. His parent's don't really care and he's horrible when it comes to socializing with people. I feel sorry for him and I want to help. Give a guy little support.''_

_Kimiko could have easily slapped Jack in face with how he jolted, disbelieving what she just said. That...couldn't be true! They were friends! She had even say so once when Jack mentioned it!_

_Omi smiled. ''You have a big heart Kimiko. Full of compassion. It compensates with the lack of your upper body strength.''_

_''Excuse me?!''_

_While the duo bickered and other two males laughed, Jack noticed how hard he was squeezing his fists._

_Sorry?! She was feeling sorry for him?!_

_Jack grit his teeth. ''I don't need it! I don't need her pity!''_

_As the anger replaced the hurt, Jack couldn't help but to recall what the immortal warlord had said..._

_**_''They are warriors, you are not.''_ ** _

_So what he wasn't? So what if his parents were assholes?! So what if he sucked at talking people?! He was still a normal person! Not some charity-thing!_

_Was... was he really so unlikable to be around?_

_Blinking the tears away, Jack backed up and left. He couldn't stand being near them right now._

That was a few weeks ago. After that, the suspicion had grown in Jack and he had decided to approached this as if it were a problem in his robots.

Doing tests and analyzing.

When he met monks again, Kimiko had asked not-so-subtly if his parent's were coming home for Jack's birthday when goth was asking their dragon guardian just how old he actually was. Jack wasn't lying entirely when he said that they had informed that something had come up. In reality, they didn't even remember his birthday, haven't remembered it for years. But the reaction from the monks was something that Jack would have missed if he wasn't looking for that. Kimiko glanced around her comrades and jabbed Rai to the ribs with elbow, causing their leader to cough and ask if Jack could give some technical hints for their training equipment.

Yeah, not subtle at all. But Jack would have been blind to that earlier.

The more he looked, more he saw it. And more he grew bitter towards them.

And as the gate had been damaged, the crack only grew bigger.

And more tempting Chase Young's offer grew.

Though Jack couldn't really believe that the man was sincere in his promises, so far he had spoken true to Jack. They were bitter words but at least the man hadn't sugar-coated them. Rational part of him told that Chase should not be trusted, the man was practically the evil personificated.

But the rest...

If Chase's words were trickery, meant only to cause distrust, what would he accomplish for tearing Jack's and the monk's bond apart? Jack wasn't one of the Xiaolin Dragons nor did he have any mystical abilities that could help in the fight. Loosing him would not affect much to monks, since they really didn't care much of Jack anyway. There were several Heylin who were better use for him though Chase also didn't seem like he needed any help in his plans, less any mechanical one.

So would it be more logical if the warlord would break the ties between monks. Then he would gain advantage from it.

 

Or was he just messing with people because he fucking could?

Those things kept Jack confused when Dojo slithered out in afternoon when Jack was in the Temple grounds, yelling about new Wu. So Jack found himself in the back of the dragon as the group approached thick tropical forest.

Apparently, this Wu was something important because the monks scattered immediatly to look for it, Kimiko yelling Jack to look out for the Wu. Not really bothering with it, goth only wondered around, occupied in his thoughts.  
The forest was humid and Jack cursed for wearing his trench coat. Black leather was NOT made for these kind of places!

Avoiding large plant that looked like a Venus Fly Trap capable to snatch up a grown man, genius noticed something glimmering among a fallen tree. Circling around it, Jack found a metallic object imbedded into the trunk. It had two handles on the each side and was shaped like a bird's head with a covered lens in the middle.

Curious, Jack pulled his Swiss Army Knife (self-made, thank you very much) and started to pry the thing out of the wood. It wasn't really hard and soon the apparatus was loose. Turning it around, Jack wondered if this was the Wu they came for when...

''Well well, if it isn't the monk's little pet?''

Flinching, Jack turned around and swore.

_Shit. Wuya._

The Heylin witch was sneering at him, standing next to Chase Young and few of his cat warriors.

_Shitshit!_

Sure, Wuya was annoying hag, but that hag could beat Jack into a bloody pulp instantly... And Chase... Well, Jack really couldn't say anything, only feeling slightly uncomfortable with how the immortal was looking at him, his face not giving away anything.  
Since that day he had not seen a glimpse of the warlord and now standing before him brought the memories of how the man had kissed him.

**_''And I would cherish you to the ends of time and beyond.''_ **

Okay, bad timing start to swoon over evil men, Jack!

Backing up, Jack gulped as Wuya grinned and approached. ''You seem to have an annoying habit of getting in the way, boy. But I'll let it pass if you would be so kind and hand me my Shen Gong Wu.''

''Your Wu?'' came from the warlord and Wuya quickly corrected herself.

''Uh... Ours, of course!''

Jack rolled his eyes at Wuya's sweet talking. Ugh, that was disgusting...

Catching teen's action, the witch snarled. ''Anyway, hand it over kid, unless you want to die!''

''Now that's really not a way a lady should talk,'' Clay's voice rang out as the monks rushed in, Dojo hanging on cowboy's hat and hiding behind the rim as he saw the warlord.

Omi took a defensive stance between the Heylins and Jack. ''Chase Young! Wuya! You shall not have this Shen Gong Wu! Nor shall you harm Jack Spicer!''

Chase's cats growled when Rai joined his tiny fellow warrior as Kimiko came up to Jack with Clay.

''Nice job, Jack!'' Kimiko cheered. ''You found the Eagle Scope!''

''The what now?'' Looking between the Wu and female monk, Jack asked.

''The Eagle Scope,'' Dojo said from the top of Clay's head. ''It's the manipulation Wu. Good thing you got it before the baddies, kiddo.''

''Yes! We can use it with it's sister Wu the Fountain of Hui and discover how to defeat the evil once and for all!'' Omi shouted enthustically.

''And that is exactly why WE should have it!'' Wuya snarled.

Jack stood shocked. He knew about the Fountain of Hui but... ''D-defeat...?''

''Yep! No more Heylin! No more Wuya or Chase Young!'' Kimiko smiled and attempted to give give Jack a hug.

But suddenly Jack stepped out of her reach, backing away from the monks, tightening his hold of the Wu. That caught the attention of everybody.

''...Jack?'' Kimiko asked. ''What's wrong?''

What's wrong? Wasn't that the million dollar question? Honestly, Jack couldn't give an answer to that, he only knew that the very idea of what was just said made his stomach turn. No more Chase...?

Trembling slightly, Jack swallowed when that tiny thought ran across his mind and his genius mind started to piece things together. Odd feelings and thoughts...

Shit, when the hell had THAT happened?!

When... when he had fallen for Chase Young...?

Looking up at the confused monks, Jack felt only the familiar resentment towards them, the same that had grown over the weeks.

And then he looked at the Heylins.

Wuya he really didn't give a shit about, but Chase...

As he met warlord's golden eyes, something in man's gaze shifted and goth could swear he saw a ghost of smirk in his face.

''Come on, Jack; what's going on? You are freaking us out here...'' Kimiko's voice broke the eye contact and red eyes looked at the Japanese girl, then down at the Eagle Scope in his hand.

If this was what they needed for destroying the evil... Then his answer was clear.

''No.''

Silence rang after that word. The silence that Raimundo was first to break.'' ''No?'' Just what the heck was that supposed to mean?''

''Just what I said: NO,'' Jack answered while shifting the Eagle Scope to hold it with both hands against his chest, signaling that he was not going to relinquish it. The meaning that wasn't lost to the warriors who were trained to read the body language.

''Jack, just what are you doing?'' Kimiko asked, stepping forward. ''We need that Wu so we can liberate the world of evil.''

Taking the step back and glaring at the girl, goth answered. ''And that is exactly why I am NOT giving this to you.''

''What the hell?!'' Rai yelled and abandoned his place in front of the villains. ''Are you betraying us?!''

Kimiko hushed him. ''Rai, calm down,'' she then turned back. ''Why are you acting like this? We are your friends Jack! The good guys...''

Her speech was cut off when Jack laughed out bitterly. ''Friends? So now we are friends? Are we past the ''Oh, let's feel sorry for Jack cause his life sucks and let him hang around because of it''-phase? So what's the joke this time, hmm?''

''W-what are you...''

''Save it, Tohomiko! I know! I know that you just feel sorry for a little Jack and act like some saint trying to make him feel better!''

''I... I just wanted to help!''

''Help? HELP?! Who the fuck said that I need your help?! All I wanted was a friend! I thought you were one but guess what? You just a back-stabbing slut who doesn't even have a courage to say what she thinks about me to my face!''

She couldn't say anything because what Jack was shouting was true, no matter how she tried to make it seem otherway.

Wuya muttered to Chase. ''Now, this went strange really fast.''

Heylin witch missed how the warlord grew more and more pleased with each passing moment.

''You make me sick! Everyone of you!'' Jack snarled to the monks. ''So it really makes it easy to do THIS!''

He pulled his arm back and tossed the Eagle Scope, sending it straight towards it's target, causing monks to shout in horror.

Lifting his arm, Chase caught the Wu with ease, smiling wickedly as Wuya gaped.

''No!'' Rai yelled and rushed towards the goth, raising and swinging his fist. ''You fucking traitor!''

Though aimed at his face, the punch that would have broken bones never came. Not realizing he had closed his eyes before opening them, Jack found himself staring at broad, armored back with long, dark hair hanging over it.  
Chase had come between him and the Dragon of the Wind, stopping the punch with only one hand, gripping teen's fist and judging from the pain in Rai's face along with sound of cracking, warlord was applying quite a bit of force. Finally flinging the Dragon several feet away into the tree, causing his companions to rush for his aid, Chase turned around towards Jack.

Still holding the Wu in hand, immortal took hold of Jack's chin and tilted it up. A blush spread to goth's cheeks, making Chase to grin and leaning down until their foreheads touched.

''Your answer?''

Shivering at the tone, Jack knew his answer now. Maybe he was making a mistake with trusting the man, but was it so wrong to hope...?

''I'll come with you.''

Pleased, Chase gave a kiss to the human in his arms, much for the shock of the monks and Wuya. ''Let us return home then.''

Calling upon his magic, Chase teleported Jack and his cats back to The Land of Nowhere, while feeling generous and taking Wuya along, leaving the monks to care for their injured leader and wounded pride.

Jack himself didn't look back. Not even once.

***

**Deal**

Finally. All was ready.

Wealthy business man looked at the moon through to large window in his study. Or rather were it should have been. It was the last new moon of the year, near midnight.

Chase Young was rich and powerful man, having inherited everything from his parents without any other relatives and then gaining even more wealth in antique business. Though with money came power, he was still yet satisfied. Why to work hard if you lose everything when you die? Do you leave them for your children?

Chase scoffed. He had no desire for children who would gain the fruits of his hard work upon his death and waste them. He was selfish man and possesive one. So if he could not take his fortunes with him when his time came... He simply had to remain here.

So, what he wanted was the eternal life.

That is why Chase had spended years for studying black magic since human means could not grant him his desire. After yaers of studying he had finally found the solution.

For what a better way to avoid death than to make a deal with the one who brought it.

The Grim Reaper.

The ritual for summoning the personification of death was complex, but it was possible to do; there were records for successfull summonings. The problem was that you had to very careful how to word your contract or the Death will twist it and in the best scenario you are left with nothing, in the worst you lose your soul on the spot.

Chase was confident in his negotiation skills and so had done everything required, checking all the components several times.

As the clock neared the midnight, Chase walked in front of the chalk circle drawn on the floor. Crow placed on the cage in the center let out a shriek, not appreciating that it's feathers were covered in human blood.

A minute to the midnight, Chase drew breath and started to recite well-practised words. As the forgotten language rolled from his mouth, the very atmosphere grew darker along each second. Just as clock struck the twelve and last word died out, all the light bled from world around. Candleflames died and the crow ceased it's shrieking.

For moment everything was silent. And dark.

''Oh come on! Really? And just as I was going to take a bath!''

The lights flickered back to life and time once again run forward. Chase blinked his eyes as the sudden light momentarily blinded him. When he got his sight back, he immediatly focused at the center of the circle, his eyes widening.

The figure was dressed in black hooded robe and was wielding a scythe, yes... But that's where what Chase was expecting ended.

Creature was shorter than him and the face that looked at the mortal man was not that of a skeleton like many illustration showed. Young man's face (more like a teenager's) showed under the black hood, skin pale as snow or bone and eyes red as fresh blood. 

A frown was upon it's (his?) face. ''Done staring there?'' new arrival asked irritated.

Remembering his manners, for texts said to be polite with the Death, Chase cleared his throat. ''My name is Chase Young...''

''Oh cut the formality crap, will you?'' Reaper interrupted. ''Look: it's late, I'm not in mood for this and really want to get to my warm bath, so just spill what do you want? To know how much time you have left? To say something for dead love one?''

Chase was silent. This... was not at all what he was expecting, but... ''I want an eternal life.''

Reaction of the Reaper was unexpected, too. Facepalming, he moaned. ''Fuck, not one of you guys?! Why the hell I'm always stuck with this kind of shit?! Others get it much easier...''

''Others?''

Looking at the mortal, Reaper scoffed. ''You really think that there's only one us in existence? Hmph, with rate of people kicking the bucket during wars or pandemics, no one could handle that amount of souls alone.''

''I feel like I really need to clarify something,'' Chase said. ''I probably should have asked this right away: you are the Grim Reaper, right?''

Red eyes stared at him. ''No, I'm the fucking Tooth Fairy. Of course I am the Grim Reaper! You're lucky you are hot because if you're that dense then it'll be your only good quality...'  
Feeling slightly insulted, Chase snapped. ''Pardon me, but you're not anything like I was expecting from the Death itself.''

''Rude. Lucky for you, I don't care. Anyway, since usually only dead people meet us, is it really suprising that details about us are a bit wonky?''

''...Touché. But illustrations always depict...''

''A tall skeletal being in dark robes with a scythe, I know. That's my dad.''

''Your... dad?''

''Yep. He's the first ever. The Head Reaper. Scary as hell. It's kinda complicated but there are many Grim Reapers, all carrying out the soul harvesting, etc. We are all his kids since he created us when the work came too much for one.''

''...That is actually understandable.''

''Glad you think so,'' Reaper smirked, before looking around and kneeling next to birdcage, poking the now dead crow with blunt end of his scythe. A sphere of purple light floated out from the bird and Reaper snatched it in his hand and blew on it, causing the sphere to evaporate.

This done, he walked around the room and hopped to sit on the Chase's desk, resting the scythe on his lap and taking out an hourglass from his robes, peering at it. ''So eternal life, huh? What's the rush? Looks like you got a plenty time to go on. Or do you like living dangerously?

Though not liking how this creature just waltzed around his home, Chase was glad that they got into actual reason for all of this. To the window, man looked at the moonless sky. ''I merely do not wish to die. Then all the work I've done to get into this point would be for naught.''

''So you're possessive as hell, then?'' Grinning how his use of language eraned him glare from the mortal. ''Okay, you want the eternal life, fine. Give me the souls of your whole kin and we're settled.''

Chase turned to look at the Reaper, confused. ''I beg your pardon?''

''That's how this goes. To live forever, you must to sacrifice all the other's that share the same blood as you. An exchange.''

''...Impossible.''

Reaper tilted his head. ''Huh?''

''I do not have any living relatives,'' Chase said.

''...You are joking right?''

''...''

When mortal did not answer, Reaper snapped his fingers and a scroll emerged from the thin air. It rolled open in front of Reaper by itself and was suspended in the air as Reaper scanned through the line, mumbling. ''No... That's gone... And that... That too...''  
After a while, Reaper huffed and made the scroll disappear with another snap. He pushed his hood down and ran pale fingers through red hair that was revealed. ''Well, looks like you were right. You are the only one in still kicking.'' Reaper picked his scythe and hopped down from the desk. ''That's it, then. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye if we don't happen to meet when you die.''

''Wait!'' Chase shouted. ''What do you mean by that?''

Looking over his shoulder, Reaper answered. ''Since there's no-one to be taken in exchange, I can't grant you immortality. So I'll be off.''

''What about a contract?''

That made Reaper to froze. ''No.''

Chase frowned and walked in front of the spirit. ''There are documents that mortal can make a contract with the Grim Reaper. Do not try to deny it.''

''So what?'' Reaper narrowed his red eyes. ''I don't HAVE to make a contract with you if I don't WANT to.''

''I performed the summon, didn't I?''

''A marvelous deed, true,'' spirit scoffed. ''But it just that: a summon. It does not force me to make contracts. If you had family, I could have granted you the immortality. It's easiest for both sides. But since that's not the case; you're out of a luck.''

Business man glared and grabbed the pale wrist that was not holding the scythe. ''If you do not agree to it...''

''Watch your mouth, mortal,'' Reaper hissed, raising his scythe. ''I don't need to wait for the time of your death to reap your soul.''

Recognizing a threath, human let the spirit's hand go. ''Fine, go. I just wait for another year. If there truly are several Grim Reapers, most likely I summon someone who agrees to a contract.''

Reaper laughed. ''Sorry to burst your bubble but you won't. This ritual can be done only once in a mortal's lifetime, so unless you get someone else to do it and the contract for you...'' As the meaning dawned on man's face, Reaper chuckled. ''Guess no-one saw it important to write THAT one down, huh?''

Realizing that this Reaper was his ONLY change, Chase switched his tactics once again. ''Why is the contract so unappealing option for you, Reaper? What are you afraid of?''

Spirit's amusement vanished and he snarled. ''I said watch your mouth! I don't fear anything!''

''Really now? Your reaction tells me otherwise,'' mortal grinned as Reaper gripped his scythe.

''One more word, Chase Young and I'll send you straight to the darkness of the Void and believe me: the Hell would be a paradise compared to that!''

''Let us not get so hostile,'' at that Reaper snorted. ''I do apologies for my rash behaviour. This is a matter of great importance for me and if you truly are my only change, I would like to know exactly you would deny this.''

Deciding to calm down, for he had always been scolded for his hotheadness, Reaper sighed. ''Fine. This has nothing to do with you. I simply do not want to make contracts.''

''At all?''

''Well, I've have made only one contract during my existence. Long story short: I was an idiot and mortal was sneaky. He managed to word the contract in a way that turned very badly on me,'' at that Reaper suddenly fell silent and watched the human.

Chase felt slightly uneasy with a way Reaper was staring at him, as of assessing him. ''And just why are you staring at me, Reaper?''

''Just wondering...'' spirit mumbled. ''The way you casted the summon gave away that you're pretty skilled sorcerer, not like those amateurs who usually practise dark arts these days.''

Man huffed at the 'pretty skilled' comment. ''I have practiced them for my whole life and I do know that there has been at least one powerful warlock in my family, so it runs in the blood.''

''Still, an unusual hobby for a business man,'' death spirit pointed out.

''Some might say that about my Martial Art skills, too,'' Chase mumbled and sat down on comfy chair near the roaring fireplace, wondering just how the direction of the conversation had shifted again.

Reaper seemed interested on that comment, though. ''Martial Arts? You are a fighter?''

Pointing at the large wooden case with glass doors, human scoffed while . ''I'll have you know that I'm the reigning world champion of Tai Chi for twelve consecutive years. And an master in several other styles.''

Dark robed spirit looked at the several trophies in the case, all of them confirming man's words. Tapping at the chin, Reaper was in deep thought, muttering. ''...maybe...'' Turning back towards the man, Reaper suddenly smirked. ''Chase Young, I will make a contract with you.''

Chase, who had just gotten a glass of scotch and was in the progress of swallowing, choked on the drink. Coughing the liquid out of his lungs, man stared shocked at the spirit. ''...What? Just a while ago you were against it!''

''That was before I knew about your skills in combat and in magic.''

Sighing, Chase placed his glass on the side table. ''Reaper, you better get your story straight.''

''Oh right, sorry. I mean that I'll grant you eternal life if you kill one particular man for me.

Mortal and Spirit of Death stared at each other for awhile before human spoke. ''You, the Grim Reaper who just now said that he could kill me at any moment, want that I kill a man for you. Forgive my language but; what the fuck are you talking about?''  
Reaper grinned sheepishly. ''Um... You see... There is one person that I can not kill myself, by any means. But another human can. The problem is that he's powerful warlock and your everyday human can't do it. But you might. So that is my offer: kill him so I can finally claim his soul and you'll have your immortality.''

Now, they were making progess! Reaper seemed desperate to get this man killed if he was willing to make a deal now. ''I will not agree on anything without knowing all the details. So start talking.''

''There's not anymore to it,'' Reaper said.

''Do not try that with me,'' Chase smirked. ''I can see through your bluff. Details.''

''grrr...Fine,'' spirit growled. ''He is the one I made my first and only contract about eternal life. Hannibal Roy Bean. Like I said I was an idiot and he managed to twist it so that now neither me or any Grim Reaper can touch him. Not even father. Even if Reaper grants immortality, he can't touch that human's soul anymore but another Reaper can. That is what we never tell. Humans don't really seem to crasp the idea of multiple Grim Reapers so it is easy to trick them. We try to avoid giving immortality if we can or at least undo it later. It creates an assload of paperwork if a soul suddenly becomes eternal...'' Sighing, he continued. ''That asshole managed to get me tell that and suprise! Untouchable soul! Dad was furious...''

''Yet, you are telling this to me now.''

''Because Bean did manage to get this untouchable-status BEFORE fufilling his share on the contract due my mistake. If I had not blew it, I could have reaped his soul the moment he didn't keep his part. If you agree to kill him, I will grant you immortality but only AFTER Bean is dead.''

Chase steeped his fingers and closed his eyes, weighing his options. ''Very well, I agree. I'll kill this man but I want the same that he got: you or any other Reaper can not claim my life, not even your father. Plus not only immortality, I want to remain at the age I currently am.''

Gritting his teeth, Reaper seethed. Damn, now this man started to bargain! ''Fine, but you have a time limit. Bean has to be dead within six months exactly, or the deal is off!''

''You only need to point him to me, that is all.''

''Sorry, but I can't,'' Reaper denied. ''Since he is out of Death's reach, I can't tell where he is in the world. Plus he's a warlock. You need find him yourself.''

Chase stood up and walked before the spirit. ''Then I demand that you make me immortal now.''

''Yeah, right!'' Reaper laughed. ''And you vanish just like him! In your dreams!''

''I am a man of my word,'' Chase proclaimed. ''But if it eases your mind, how about this: grant me immortality now but make it so that none of your kind can touch me after I've killed Bean. If I have not done it within six months, you can have one of your siblings to claim my soul because of unmet conditions.''

''...Alright, that I can agree with: 'normal' immortality and kept age now, total immortality along with age when Bean is dead. Time limit six months starting today. If you fail, I'll call one of my brothers to kill you. But,'' Reaper hold up his finger. ''I will stay here with you, making sure that you don't try any funny business and that the time limit is kept. Plus I want to be in there while Bean draws his final breath. He's got a one-way ticket to the Void waiting and it's a long overdue.''

''And how I am supposed to explain a sudden young man in my home without it damaging my reputation?'' Chase crossed his arms.

''I'll cast a spell that only you can see me and that if we happen to talk when someone's around, they think nothing of it if they see you talking to a thin air.''

''As long as you respect my rules and behave.''

''Tch, really? Fine I give my word to behave.''

''Make no mistake, Reaper: I do not trust your word. I would have not gotten to this point if I'd do things like that.''

''And yet you wanted me to believe you gave YOUR word. You got issues,'' Reaper grinned. ''Fine, do we have an agreement? Since you're so doubtful, you can put the terms on paper. Usually I'd do it with magic but in this case you do it. Once we have signed it with our blood, it will be irreversible.''

Chase nodded and went to his desk. ''Very well. Let us do it rigth away.''

It took nearly an hour as mortal and spirit argued and made sure that other would not add or remove anything that would be in their benefit. But finally the terms were on the paper. Chase watched as Reaper read it before nodding. ''Ok, that's fine by me.''

''As it is for me also,'' Chase said. ''Now, you mentioned signing?''

''Yep. We both draw a drop of your blood from the wound made with scythe and drop it on the paper. Signatures will form and the contract is on the effect and can not be terminated. Last change to back out?''

Human snorted. ''Get your scythe, Grim Reaper.''

Reaper's weapon was sharper than anything Chase had seen before. It only took a feather-light touch to pierce his skin and seen a crimson drop fell on the paper and disappeared, only to emerge as his own signature. Then the spirit did the same, only his blood was pitch-black. Reaper's name appeared like Chase's.

Reading the name, Chase glanced at the Reaper. ''Jack Spicer?''

'Jack' smirked. ''You think we are all just 'Grim Reapers'?''

''I see,'' human chuckled. ''So how is it that I become immortal?''

Giving the man a dark grin, 'Jack' pulled his hood back up, covering the red hair. ''Just stand in there. This is quite quickly over...'' He lifted his scythe. ''...but it may hurt a bit.''

That was all Chase got before the scythe was plunged through his chest, piercing his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not in the script**

"Together, we'll locate the Hodoku Mouse that _you_ lost," warlord declared as he tapped young goth on the forehead. "And undo the disaster that _you_ created."

Jack wrapped his arms around his naked torso, shivering. ''I'm not sure if I can even find the spot! It was dark and spooky...''

His sentence ended in yelp as Chase lifted his hand and teen clad only in towel was hurled backwards towards the tiger by unseen power before the feline once again took a hold of the towel and carried albino with it.

"I'm giving you a change to make up for your ill-deed and to show everyone what you are made of,'' Chase said with an air of finality and his tiger servant took that as a sign to take the mortal out of warlord's presence.

As the beast hauled him off, Jack made his final retort, "If the spiders rip me apart, everyone will see what I am made of!''

Left just two of them, Wuya turned towards Chase, waving her transparent... appendages, "Well, it will take Jack sometime to get decent, not to mention to get back in here. So I'll go to... refresh myself.''

Floating away, ghost failed to notice the look of nausea that crossed Chase's face. He really did not want to know what that old spectre meant with that. But now that she was gone, warlord sent a mental call to his servant and soon the tiger returned, still carrying sulking Jack Spicer with it.

This time, beast set the teen down gently before lying down next to the dinner table. Jack adjusted his towel better and glared at the other man, his still wet red hair framing. "You really could have picked out a better time to have your cat drag me in here.  
Seriously, I could have lived without the exprecience of being half-naked in front of Wuya!"

"This was not something I did for a sheer amusement, Spicer," Chase scoffed before fixing younger male a disappointed look. "You truly have created a disaster with unleashing the spiders. Just what were you thinking, Jack?"

Jack glared at him before turning away from the man, wrapping his arms around himself but not because of cold this time. "Oh right, of course I freed them just for shits and giggles! How the hell was I supposed to know that those bugs were down there?! The Wu was underground, so I used the Worm-bots because it seemed like a best choice!"

Hating how he was being incriminated for this, Jack wiped some tears away from corners of his eyes before they could fall. "I tried to give you a reason to be proud of me infront of others..."

Sighing, warlord approached teen and wrapped his arms around pale shoulders as Jack's damp back met with his armored torso, causing younger one to shiver at the feel of cold metal against his bare skin. Inhaling the fresh, clean scent of the mortal and the residues of his shampoo, man murmured, "I **am** proud of you Jack. You are just too rash in your actions. If only you'd heed my counsel before diving head first into everything..."

"...And what? Get myself insulted everytime?"

"Jack..."

"No Chase! That's just it!" Jack yanked himself of immortal's embrace, turning towards him with tears now openly falling. "Everytime I come here it comes down to this damn charade! Wuya's always here so I just have to play the part of stupid, scaredy fan-boy who gets incriminated by you! **I HATE IT!** I hate this bloody acting! If I only just did something right in other Heylin's eyes, then..."

Frowning, Chase took hold of youngster's head with both hands, forcing him to look straight at the golden eyes. "Now listen to me well, Jack Spicer: I have told you a million times why this farce is necessary. Until I can be absolutely sure that no-one will bring you harm or try to use you against me, we must kept this act up. No-one musn't know how I wish that I could keep you by my side day and night for eternity. How it was I who orchesterated the events that led you open the Puzzle Box and to free that wretched witch, thus bringing you into this war."

Immortal placed a chaste kiss on the pale forehead. "I love this mind of yours. How truly wicked and deadly you can be when needed. But until my plans come to fruition, this is how it must be. You only need to be patient and trust me. You do trust me, don't you, Jack?"

Sighing in defeat, Jack leaned his head to rest against the chilly, armored chest as gloved hand slid down to stroke his shoulder plates. "I do trust you, Chase. I just wish that I'd know what you are planning... Being kept in the dark is not nice.''

"The less you know, the better," Chase said. "But know this: never will you need to doubt your place by my side. This world and it's pathetic inhabitants will be ours to rule."

Nodding, Jack wiped his tears away and raising on his toes, kissed the warlord deeply, his fears once again lessened by this man's silvertongue. "Guess I need to go home to change. It's getting kinda cold in here."

Giving the teen a wicked smirk, Chase slid his hand downwards before his was playing with the edge of the blue towel. "We still have time until that she-devil comes back. What do you say if we... warm you up?"

Jack snorted as the immortal undid his towel, letting it fall on the ground. "You are a horrible person, Young."

"Hmh, tell me something new, love."

***

**And then there were three...**

"Jack, meet Shadow."

Jack blinked as he stared at the attractive female in front of him. Not that he personally was interest in that sense since, you know, gay but still...

She had a long, teal-coloured hair and a hairband with ying-yang symbol on it and light-green eyes with familiar slitted pupils. Also that armor looked suspiciously familiar too, despite the colouring...

"umm...Hi?" Jack gave a tiny wave as his mind was racing.

The girl, Shadow, tilted her head before giving a formal martial artist's bow. "Pleased to meet you, Jack Spicer. Father has told me much about you."

"Father?!" Jack squeaked and turned to look at his master and lover who stood at side.

Nodding, Chase confirmed Shadow's words, "Shadow is my daughter. And my apprentice as well."

Jack felt as if he had been punched him into gut. He could not breath and that his heart was beating like a crazy.

"Jack!"

Someone wound their arm across his shoulder and used another to support him while he sat on the marble floor. ...Since when did he sat down, by the way? "W-what happened?"

"You panicked little," Chase said while kneeling beside young genius. "Take a calm, deep breath."

"Is he alright, father?"

At the sound of the feminine voice Jack's head cleared and he saw how Chase look over his shoulder to respond his daughter. "Everything's alrig..."

**POW!**

Normally Chase would have not even flinch at the punch like that but he taken off-guard and suprised. So when Jack's fist met the side of his face, warlord was sent from his kneeling position on his ass to the floor. The punch didn't even hurt as immortal looked up at the goth who was already standing, glaring at the older male.

"No, everything's NOT alright!" Albino snarled with watery eyes. "A daughter, Chase?! I'll go visit my Granny for a while and when I come back to this?! 'Hi Jack, I hope you had a nice trip. BTW, this is my kid and she's my student too!' The fuck is this?!"

"Jack, calm down..."

"Like the hell I will! I am not even allowed to leave the palace without telling and you don't even bother to tell you had a kid with some chick?! Who was it, anyway? Wuya?" Before warlord could open his mouth, Jack shook his head, "Never mind. I don't want to know. Must have been a long ago since she's already this big. Shit, guess I should have listened to Wuya when she said..."

Chase got up. "Said what? What poison has that hag been feeding to you?!"

"Forget it! It does not matter," Jack mumbled and started to walk away from the throne room.

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked after being silent for long time.

Jack glanced at her. Though he was mad at Chase about her, it wasn't fair to blame her actually. "Don't know. Home, maybe..."

"This IS your home, Jack!"

Glaring at Chase, Jack fought to keep his tears at bay. "The Xiaolin Temple would be better home than this if it meant being away from double-faced, lying asshole of a dragon like you!"

Pale human tried to took off but immortal dragon-warlords were faster. Chase seized Jack by taking a hold of his wrist, trying calm him, "Jack, you are misunderstanding this whole situation..."

"H-how so?" Teen kept his head turned away as the tears started to drop. "You called me your mate. You said I was your apprentice. How I'm misunterstanding anything?!"

"Jack..." Chase pulled smaller male to his embrace as he started sobbing. "You are my mate. And my apprentice. Shadow is not here to replace you. I suppose I should have spoken you before you left on your trip. You see, Shadow was 'born' only a week ago."

"W-what?" Jack's teary eyes shifted between Chase and Shadow. "That's..."

"I'm using the term 'born' loosely here," warlord continued. "I made her from my rib bone with Heylin magic, so she is essentially my child."

"I call him Master in front of others, though", Shadow grinned before adding with Chase-like superiority; "No need for imbecilles to know too much."

Despite his tears, Jack snorted. "Y-yeah, I can see the resemblance." As Chase nuzzled Jack's hair, teen could not help but ask, "But why did you create her? I thought you didn't like kids."

"I detest small children like you do, Jack," Chase answered. "However after you became my mate, I... felt need for something akin to family. So I made Shadow, someone I could pass my knowledge of martial arts and dark arts to. She was a baby at first, yes but  
matured within minutes to current age."

"But what about me?"

Chase lifted the hand Jack had used to punch him, looking at the bloody knuckles that teen had scraped on the warlord's armor. "You are my student too Jack but though I teach you the ways of the Evil, I cannot teach you the art of combat for your body is not suited for it. Same with the magic. You can wield it through objects but can not produce it yourself. Your talent is machines and manipulation, not the battle or spellcraft."

"So... You're not tired of me?" Jack asked hopefully.

Chase scoffed. "Absolutely not. You are irritating, nerve-wracking and drive me insane every single day, but I'm not getting rid of you. At least not in this way."

Jack blinked. "You... have plan how to do it?"

"Should you ever betray me or something like that," warlord grinned darkly. "I'd cast a spell to keep you from dying, so I can skin you alive, break every bone in your body and disembowl you while you'll feel everything. Then I'll undo all the damage and start over again."

Sweat-dropping, Jack gulped, "Okay... Thanks for info... Not that it's going to happen, anyway."

"Good. So no more speaking about Xiaolin Temple being better place than my palace, hmm?"

"No more!"

"Good boy," Chase approved and started to lick the blood away from white knuckles, causing Jack to blush before two were locked in a kiss.

A choking sound made them to break their lip-lock and to look at Shadow who made fake-gagging face and covered her eyes. "Could you please NOT to do that when I'm around? I do not want to see my parents making out, evil or not!"

Jack blushed even further. "I think you meant a parent, as in singular..."

"No, parents. As in plural," Shadow grinned while covering her eyes.

Chase coughed. "Yes... Like I said, I wanted a family for us, Jack. I created Shadow from my rib, but I also used a drop of your blood. So Shadow is actually your daughter also."

Jack's mouth fell open. "WHAT?!?"

"So... Hi Mother!" Shadow waved like Jack did earlier.

**THUD!**

"Hmh, that went better than earlier," Chase mused as he bend down to pick up unconcious Jack while Shadow tried held in her laughter, clutching her stomach.

Better get his goofball-of-a-mate in the bed until he injured himself severely.

***

**Deal II**

_"Spicer, come to my study right away."_

Looking up from the scroll where he was just striking through the names of the people sended to the Afterlife, pale Reaper blinked as the sentence echoed through his mind before frowning and answered via telepathy back to the man, _"First of all: didn't your mother teach you to say please or to respect older people? Secondly, I'm busy and not here for your entertainment, Young. Remember that."_

_"She did but did not say that it was needed when talking to immature Grim Reapers. Now get in here, I'm sure you'll enjoy of what I have for you."_

_"Fine but if I find you naked in there, I'm so calling the police for sexual harassment. Or my dad. He''d skin you alive,"_ Jack sent and made his scroll disappear as he got Chase's chuckling for answer to his threat.

Spirit huffed at that and made his way out from the living room he had been. Chase's mansion was enourmous and walk to study could take a while but Jack opted against teleportating, getting him little time for thinking.

It was a fourth month since Jack Spicer the Grim Reaper and Chase Young the business man slash warlock had made a contract for eternal life. Chase had six months for fullfilling conditions if he wanted to be truly immortal. During this time Jack had stayed with him, seeing that man was keeping his part, which he had.

Well, balancing between the conditions and flirting with the Reaper. Not that Jack minded though. Chase Young was extremely sexy man and you can believe that Jack had met many humans during his existence. Spirits of Death weren't picky with the gender of their mates if their ever picked up one. Of course they didn't sleep with the humans, they were fragile and ones with the weaker spirit would kick the bucket if a Reaper as much as touched them. Chase was now immortal but had been clearly against for anything like a companion or a lover when they met, it was one of his reasons to gain the eternal life.

So Jack didn't take Chase's advantages too seriously the man was most likely bored or sexually frustrated. Sure man was attractive and intelligent and they got around well and in any other situation Jack would not mind sharing the bed with him...  
Quickly Jack shook his head. No, better not to think things like that. Dad would not be happy if Jack slept with a living, not to menion with a client!

Reaching the door Chase's study, Jack simply walked through the solid wood, not bothering to knock. Chase had learned early that this Reaper didn't have a manner to that.

"Okay, so what was so importan-..." Reaper was cut off by the sight.

In the middle of the room was a suited, clearly overweighted, pudgy and bald man with ugly yellow-red eyes. He was lying on the floor with hands and feet tied with glowing dark energy bindings and a simple cloth gag in the mouth.  
Chase was standing in front of his desk leaning on it with his hands across his chest, looking extremely proud at himself. "I'm sure you two don't need any interductions?"

Jack was gaping. "Y-you actually found him?!"

"You seem suprised."

"Hell yes I am!" Reaper exlaimed. "This guy has been hiding from us for eons! And you found him in less than four months!"

Chase smirked smugly. "What can I say? I am very talented."

"No shit Sherlock..."

Turning his eyes to newest arrival at the room, bounded man's gaze widened and he started to mumbler incoherrently through the gag. Generously Chase snapped his fingers and the gag disappeared.

Crooky-teethed man spat on the carpet and glared at the Reaper. "Well, look who is it: a little, naive Death itself. Been a while, my boy. Is that your new uniform?"

Looking down at his red shirt, black trousers and boots, Jack scoffed. "Nope, I'm just currently off-duty. What about you? Looking less beany than last time, though I've never seen more uglier humanoid than you before."

Chase tilted his head ad his eyes shifted from Bean to Jack. "Less beany?"

Reaper snorted. "Would you believe that this guy is actually a BEAN? Tiny, reddish thing with vines for arms."

"I see," black-haired man mused. "Still, I'm no quite sure if this form is MUCH better than that."

"No, it isn't," Jack laughed. "But at least you don't need to squint to see him now!"

"Har har, you are hilarious, kiddo," Bean grumbled. "Now if you don't mind telling your pretty boy here to let me out from these. Maybe then I don't need to destroy you both."

"Bold words from one who already failed against me, Bean," Chase said before Reaper could retord, taking a few steps towards the downed man-thing. "Even if we have met under different circumstances, the outcome would be the same: you are going to die. Now your death just secures my reward."

Bean stares at Chase for a while before bursting in laughter, startling both Chase and Jack. "So that's the thing, huh? Little Reaper promised to give you eternal life if you'd deal with me? Oh my boy, you have been tricked. Snowflake here won't be able to kill you after that but he'll just call another Reaper to do it. That's the trick; they fool people with false promises of immortality."

But to Bean's shock, Chase only smirked,"Oh I already know. Just like I know about your deal with Jack here."

"Eh, wha-?"

"You see, Beanie Baby," Jack interrupted. "I already made Chase immortal but after he chops of your head, he'll be granted the true immortality like the one you tricked from me. The best part: you'd be gone like poof!"

"W-what?! You can't! Y-you'd be replacing one eternal soul with another! S-surely your father w-wouldn't approve!" Bean shrieked.

That was something Chase had been thinking himself too, but Jack only shrugged. "Probably not but at least this time it comes from completed contract rather than incomplete like yours. Plus Dad's is sure to be happy that you are gone, you've been a real pain in the ass for millenia."

"I tire of this and of you staining my house with your presence, Bean. Spicer, I'm going to kill him now," Chase took a dao that was hanged on the wall in his hands, swinging it little. "You said you wanted to be present, did you not?"

"Hell yes," Jack answered as dark tendrils covered him before dispersing and revealing his Reaper attire once more.

Chase chuckled at spirit's unhidden enthusiasm and lifted his sword, smiling darkly at Bean.

"W-wait...!"

Bean's pleas fell short as the sword cut off his head with a single sweep, sending blood spraying around, not that either of the two man still standing minded. Decapitated body slumped on the ground as the head rolled off. Jack swinged his scythe and plunged it's blade deep into Bean's chest, releasing reddish-brown, smoke-like essence. Reaper pulled his weapon free and this time sliced the empty air, creating a pitch-black tearing.

"Good riddance, Jellybean," spirit chuckled as the essence was sucked into tearing before it closed by itself. Bean's body grumbled down like a sand, disappearing.

"Well, that's it then," Jack said and snapped his fingers before familiar scroll appeared on his hand. Turning towards Chase, Reaper extended the scythe towards him.

Chase braced himself. If things went like last time, this was going to...

**TAP**

...hurt like hell.

Jack looked amused as he withdrew the scythe which he had used to tap Chase gently on the chest were his heart was. "What?"

"That's it? No more piercing my heart?" Chase asked while he felt warm feeling spreading from the point all over his body.

"Nah, dramatics belong to the start," Reaper waved dismissively. "You were already immortal, I only tweaked it to set it into true immortality.

Grim Reaper tossed the scroll that held their contract into air and paper was engulfed in black flames, disappearing. "Our contract is now fulfilled. Congratulations Chase Young, from now on Death can not claim you in any situations, neither will you age anymore."

Chase grinned. "Perfect."

"Then, I'll be on my way."

Registering just what the spirit had said, Chase quickly grabbed the hold of thin wrist. "Wait, what do you think you're doing?"

Jack looked up the man from under his hood, suprised. "I'm going home. Our deal is done, so there's no reason for me to stay."

"'No reason?'" Chase snarled and suddely pushed Reaper against the wall, causing him to drop his scythe. Taking spirit's both hands in one hand and lifting then above Jack's head, Chase pulled off the hood to reveal Reaper's face and red hair. "Do not even try pretend to be this oblivious, Spicer. For months I have presented my interest in you. Which you have responded to. So do not play with me."

Jack blinked. "...I was under an impression that you didn't want a lover of any sort..."

"So was I until I started to imagine what would you look like writhing under me," Chase closed in so their lips very just about touching. "So shut up, Reaper unless it's begging for more."

As the man sweeped the Spirit of Death into kiss, Jack's only thoughts were that his dad was going to be pissed and damn this guy was a good kisser!

***

**Family dinner**

Sitting at the dinner with Chase was a new experience for Jack. His own parent's had been constantly absent so something as trivial as eating together needed time to get used to. Warlord was adamant about that Jack would not come to take a quick bite of something outside dinner times or haul a mountain of food on his plate to his workshop. At the first Jack was restless because he ate much faster than the dragonlord and had to sit still to wait for his lover to finish.

And Chase always, ALWAYS took his time to eat.

"You should enjoy your meal, Jack. Not inhale it."

Knowing that arguing was pointless, goth adjusted and slowly he came to enjoy these domestic parts of the day, peaceful dinner accompanied with sometimes meaningless discussions just about everything.

Though there was one rule that was never spoken aloud but which Jack learned quickly;

The last cupcake on the table will ALWAYS go to Chase.

Now Jack had no trouble of obeying this as he suprisingly was not as much after sweets as you'd think but when Shadow, whose sweet tooth rivaled even Chase's, joined their little "family"...

Dinners sometimes turned to battlegrounds. Like today.

The three were nearly finished with their meal, Chase sitting at the head of the table as the lord of the mountain palace, Jack on his right as his mate and Shadow on the left. As Jack was downing last of his non-alcoholic drink when other two with better alcohol-tolerance drank wine, dragonlord leaned to take the last chocolate-moccha cupcake from the tray, another hand came in his path.

Glaring down on the offending fingers that held on the other side of the paper liner than his own, Chase lifted his eyes and hissed at his daughter, "Release your hold, Shadow."

The female narrowed her pale-green eyes and gave a slight tug, "No."

"Do not try my patience, _apprentice_ ," Chase growled. "You will obey my orders."

"I'm terribly sorry, _master_ , but no. This one's mine."

"The hell it is! The last one belongs to me and me only."

"You always get the last! It's my turn already!"

"Your turn? I happen to know you got last one for entire week when I was away from home!"

"And you have gotten it for over 1500 years! And it's starting to show!"

"..."

"..."

"Did you just imply that I am **fat**?!"

"Your true form looks slightly rounder than usual. It's either that or you're pregnant!" Shadow smirked. "So what is it, father? Fat or a new sibling?"

"You insolent child!"

"Yoink!"

While the two were spitting insults to each other, Jack had grown tired of this petty insult and easily grabbed the source of the problem to himself, leaving th warriors blinking at the empty cupcake liner they were still holding onto.

"How's that?" Jack rose from the table and stuffed the cupcake on his mouth. "Fif mai nof! Fi! (It's my now! Bye!)

Young genius exited the dining room, leaving the two staring after him and lamenting the loss of a cupcake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Things that loved ones know**

Skipping down the shadowed corridor, Jack hummed some random tunes under his breath as he made his way to Chase's throne room, knowing that it was most likely place to find his master, peering into that orb of his to spy on the goody-two-shoes or Bean or doing something to evil warlords did.

As albino neared his destination, he started to hear loud noises. Hm? Was Chase training? In the throne room? Or has some of his cats gotten in a bit of disagreement? Rounding the corner, Jack stopped at the doorway, taking in the chaos that was going on in large room. Clicking his tongue, mortal turned around and took a new direction: the kitchen.

Two tigers were lying near the kitchen entrance, lifting their heads at the sound of footsteps but relaxed back to their previous positions as they recognized the albino genius. Entering the kitchen, Jack continued humming once again as he started to rummage through cabinets, seeking for the tools and materials. Soon the teen was putting final touches on the decorations on the baked goods made earlier and with them done, moved to boil the water as the loud noises coming from the upper level subsided.

\---

Chase was irritated as he stomped in very un-lordly way through the hallways, massaging his temples. Damn Xiaolin twerps and their "heroic" missions to relieve the warlord from some of more dangerous of Shen Gong Wu's he had acquired without Showdown with Jack's help. Those do-gooders achieved nothing more than raising dragonlord's blood levels and not in a good way.

With the monks now gone, what Chase needed something to lift his mood... And kitchen was just a place to find it.

Stepping into kitchen, he however was stopped at sight of Jack in there, smiling. And in front of him on the large kitchen island was...

A steaming cup of Chase's favorite tea, freshly brewed and next to tea was a plate with at least half dozen cupcakes just waiting to be devoured, also his most favored ones.

Jack smiled as he hopped down from the chair where he had been waiting and came to his lover, taking dragonlord's armored arm and pulling him in. "Got rid of the jerks? A perfect timing, baby! Tea's just done!"

Blinking, Chase let his mate to pull him along. "Jack? What...?"

"Saw you dealing with the monks and knew you'd be needing a little breather after that," Jack grinned.

Watching as mechanic somehow managed to gather both plate and the tea in one hand while pulling his master along with other, Chase could not help but question. "But how did you know?"

"Your fave tea or cupcake types? Or about unwinding after monks?" Genius snorted. "We've been together for six months! What kind of mate I'd be if I didn't know? Now shush, we'll be going to the garden where you'll drink your tea, eat the amount of cupcakes that would make weightloser's cry and then we can have sex if you'd be up for it."

Grinning and licking his lips in promise of such a treats, Chase purred, "I'm sure I can do it. And Jack? Thank you."

"No problem, hot stuff."

Good tea, cupcakes **AND** sex? For all those three Chase would invite the Xiaolin monks to his home to bother him!

***

**Stalkerstalkerstalker**

The night has already fallen over the Spicer Mansion when Jack climbed in his bed after a long day of building things, falling asleep immediatly. At least today had been a Showdown-free...

Though the house was alarmed, that did not stop a tendrils of magic that both deepened young mechanic's slumber so he would not wake up until the spell was removed and shielded the room from any prying eyes were they mortal, mechanical or supernatural.

It was only then that a certain immortal dragonlord stepped out of darkness. Chase watched as Jack slept on his side, covers pulled only as far as his stomach and a rare, genuine smile made it's way on immortal's face. Well, at least younger had been able to change into his pajama bottoms and t-shirt this time...

One wordless spell and warlord's armor was gone, leaving him only in silky, dark shirt and pants that he wore underneath. As much as he might have wanted, Chase had enough honor to not undress completely. This was already against all his principles...

Settling himself on the above but staying from slipping under the blanket, Chase turned on his side and gently put his arm across Jack's hip, pulling the mortal backwards so they were spooning. Resting his head on the pillow, Chase nuzzled Jack's red hair, taking in his lovely scent and cursing himself for being such a coward. Warlord was smitten with younster but because of his ego and pride unable to admit it. Still he graved for Jack being close to him and had to resort to this: casting a sleeping spell on the mortal and sleeping with him through the night.

As evil as he might be, this was definetly the lowest and most pathetic thing he had and would do in his lifetime.

Just then Jack turned in sleep around, now facing the warlord and nuzzled his head under Chase's, against his collarbone before sighing contendly.

Smiling bitterly, Chase brushed few strands of crimson hair away from that pale face, frowning as he noticed a scratch on the white cheek. Looks like Jack had had a tiny accident while working. Immortal leaned down and slightly ran his tongue over the wound, soothing it and it caused Jack to sigh again and in his sleep reaching out until he was practically hugging warlord's torso.

'What do you dream during this, Jack?' Chase thought to himself as he watched the mortal breathing slowly in and out. 'Who is it that shares your dreams?'

Glancing at the ceiling, his thoughts kept running.

'I envy them, little one. Hate them. It should only be me that you dream of, Jack.'

His hold of Jack's waist slightly tightened.

'But you don't see me like that, do you? You idolize me, yes. Wish to learn the ways of Evil from me...' Chase closed his eyes 'That is not what I want. I do not wish to be only your teacher or idol...'

Abandoning those thoughts as the pull of sleep took a hold of him too, Chase was too far gone to hear Jack murmuring in his sleep, "Chase..."

***

**Beyond the glass**

Jack was humming as he carried large container of fresh fruits with him. It was time for morning feeding in the zoo and you could hear some animals making racket, demanding their breakfast. But Jack's load was reserved for only particular resident.  
As young man came to reptile house he made a bee-line towards a large indoor habitant, knowing that his charge was already waiting. Stopping infront of thick, armored glass wall that stretched from floor to ceiling, he lowered his carriage and peered through the glass and into thick vegetation.

"Chase!" Jack called and tapped the glass with knuckles. "Breakfast!"

The plants moved and out of the bushes slithered a giant green-black striped snake with humanoid upper body and shining mane of black hair. Slitted golden eyes looked at it's caretaker and forked tongue flicked the air as creature's attention shifted to the fruit collection, hissing impatiently.

"Ok ok mister, you'll get it," Jack said as he setted fruit container on small rails next to a hatch in glass wall, opened it and pushed the container to other side before closing the hatch again.

Snake with human upper body quickly began to devour fruit after fruit with great appetite, not bothering at all human's presence.

Jack crouched down and looked at the naga, talking to him. "You know, their finally dropped you out of the **INBP** , Chase. I just don't get it though why won't you mate with any females we introduce to you..."

The International Naga Breeding Program was aiming to restore highly endangered specie that had under 500 members left and nearly 2/3 of them in captivity, most of them females. Strong, healthy and virile males like Chase were prized as potential mates for them but for some reason male refused to even interact with any females brought to him. He even slashed one from chinese zoo, Wuya. So they had no choice but withdraw Chase from the program. Not that it would mean anything bad for naga, he would remain at the zoo in any rate. Which what was Jack was happy about.

He quite liked naga. Chase was beautiful with shining scales, pointed ears, sharp spines and golden eyes. And even if other workers disagreed, he also seemed quite intelligent. Chase seemed always listen as Jack spoke and followed human with his golden eyes as Jack worked, curious about his surroundings.

Jack was responsible for taking care of naga. Feeding (nagas' diet suprisingly consists only fresh fruit), monitoring his health, cleaning the habitat and making sure that Chase had enough incentives each day. Last one was challenge since due strict security regulations, Jack could not openly interact with naga. Chase's habitat was enforced with armored glass all around, both indoor and outdoor part. Chase was more than enough large to suffocate a fully grown man, immensively strong and venomous. He had fangs but far more dangerous was his ability to spit venom from a distance. So glass was to protect both visitors and workers.

Luckily for Jack, Chase never seemed aggressive towards him. Even when kids banged the glass to draw naga's attention when he was basking in sun, Chase merely ignored them.

But rules were rules.

Jack stood up and went to get his cleaning supplies to clean indoor-part of the habitat after Chase was done with eating and had moved outside to warm in the sunlight. He had just gotten the closet door next habitat open when an arm encircled his shoulders.

"Mornin' sweetie!"

Groaning, Jack brushed the hand off and glared over his shoulder. "I told you not to do that, Raimundo Pedrosa!"

The brazilian man dressed in similar animal caretaker's uniform grinned. "Come on Jackie! I just wanted to say hello to you, babe."

"Well you did so bye," Jack grumpled but it seemed that other man was not going to leave him alone so easily.

"So Jackie," Raimundo said. "How about you finally let me to take you out, hm? I promise you would not regret it."

"For the last time, I am NOT INTERESTED," Jack snapped. "You've spended too much time with those birds of yours, your head's full of feathers."

"Funny. But seriously, date tonight?"

"NO! Now leave me alone or I'll report you for sexual harassment to Guan!" Jack growled and went to move past the brazilian when he was suddenly pushed back. Raimundo pinned his shoulders on the wall and brought their faces close to each other.

"Come on Jack. Here I am telling that I'd like have fun with you and you just give me cold shoulder. You should be flattered, girls line up to go out with me and I'm just looking at you. What's the harm? It's not like you have a boyfriend at the home."

"Fucking asshole!" Jack gritted his teeth but Rai grinned dirtily back and leaned forward.

"I'd love to."

_BAM!_

Sound made them both jump and Jack managed to get out of Rai's hold. Looking towards the source, men were greeted with cold stare full of anger.

Chase had struck the glass with his tail, leaving scratch marks on the surface and was now staring at Raimundo, hissing and venom dripping from the tips of his fangs. Naga swung his tail again and banged the glass second time.

Rai gulped and backed, eyeing the armored glass that now sported a large mark from the naga.

"Bloody monster!" He spat and ran out before the commotion brought other workers to witness the scene.

As Raimundo left Jack let out the breath he had been holding and slumbed against the glass before sliding on the ground. Chase visibly calmed down and moved behind Jack, bringing sharp-nailed palm against the glass while letting a hiss that sounded concerned.

Human then looked over his shoulder and gave the naga on the other side a tiny smile. "I'm okay... Just little shaken... Never thought he'd be aggressive like that."

Chase tilted his head and scratched lightly on the glass, flicking his tongue. Jack smiled and pressed his palm at the same point where naga's where, only the glass separating them.

"Thanks Chase, you really saved my butt this time."

Naga let out soft hissing, wanting to reach out for his human but incapable of. The glass was too strong to break but he already had an idea how to get through. Then he'd take very good care of this human who brought Chase his favorite fruits.

***

 

**Even metal breaks**   
_Request from Pen-Woman at fanfiction.net_

"Star Hanabi!" Kimiko shouted and a blast of fire shot out from the Shen Gong Wu towards her opponent. Pale, red-haired girl realized too late that she couldn't get out of the way fast enough so it was time to go defensive.

"Jīnshǔ Shield!"

Light, decorative chestplate she wore quickly expanded covering her from head to toe in sturdy but flexible metal armor and just before the blast hit her. Fire engulfed the metal-glad fighter for few moments but did no harm. She then pounced through the flames and delivered a shift roundhouse kick towards the japanese girl. Kimiko just barely dodged and grabbed other fighters ankle, slamming her into the ground. But pale girl retaliated by grabbing Kimiko's hand as her armor retracked back to it's default state and pulled ponytailed girl down also.

As fighters rolled around trying to gain upper hand, one of the spectators let out wolf whistle. "Damn! Have to say, there are perks even in training sessions!"

Omi looked at his companion. "I do not understand you point, Raimundo. Why the need to point it out when it is obvious that perks of training are for enchancing our fighting skills?"

Brazilian male facepalmed. "Man, that was not what I… You know, forget it. Now if they just were soaked, the picture would be perfect."4

Omi blinked, confused. "Why should they be wet? Wouldn't they be covered in mud then? Who would want that?"

Rai bursted in obnoxious laughter and beside him Clay rolled his eyes, giving the brazilian a nudge on the side. "Stop that, your' making lil' guy more confused than a cat in front of mirror."

While boys were chatting, the girls had finally come to the end of their training fight. Kimiko dusted herself and redid one of her ponytails that had gotten loose. "Ouch! Easy there, we are on same side! You punched me really hard with that last one, Jackie."

Her opponent, a pale girl with red pixie cut and crimson eyes snickered. "That's because you called Deadpool stupid!"

"He is!"

"Well, Gackt is ugly."

*gasp* "You take that back!"

"My friends, please do not argue! We are here to train, not fight each other!" Omi waved his tiny arms, fearing that their team dynamics were in danger.

"Aww, no worries Cheeseball," Jackie patted little monk's ball-shaped head. "We are just snarking, not arguing."

Comforted, tiny monk looked at his companions. "So who goes next?"

"Guess it's me and Clay now," Rai said and smiled at Jackie. "Cheer for me, baby!"

"Now hold your horses, mate! You can't just expect that lassie will support ya!" Clay protested and pushed (rammed) Rai aside, tipping his hat and taking Jackie's hand. "Pardon me, lass. I'll need to put this donkey in his place but after I win, how about we celebrate and throw our hats over the windmill?"

"Err.."

"What?! How's that any different, cowboy?!"

As both parties went arguing towards the training ring with Omi trying to act as teeny-weeny barrier between them, Kimiko giggled as Jackie sighed. "Somebodies got a crush on Jackie~"

"Not funny Kim," Jackie sighed, running the fingers through short hair. "Guys just don't get it that I'm not interested in them..." She croaned, "I've got enough worries as it is."

Girl monks sat down in the shade of a tree that overlooked the training field. Sun was shining warmly as spring was coming to an end and summer starting. Thankfully it was not too hot for young Xiaolin Dragons to train. Jackie leaned back with her palms on ground and tilted her head letting slight breeze cool her after the workout. Next to her Kimiko dug up her tablet to see if she had missed any messages during the session.

Soon japanese girl looked at her friend. "Your parents again?"

Pale girl snorted, "Suprisingly no. I'm used to not hear about them often, even BEFORE they abandoned me here."

Kimiko frowned. "They did not abandon you Jackie. Wasn't that you came to Temple because they did not want to leave you alone home?"

"Meh, same thing," Jackie waved dismissively. "Funny that they worried for me being home alone when now I fight something like supervillains in regular basis and try to protect world. At least I got to meet you guys."

"Don't forgot sweet ass fighting skills and the title of Xiaolin Dragon of Metal," Kimiko grinned, poking her friend to the side and making her 'eep' while trying to bat japanese's fingers away.

"But seriously, what's wrong? You have been kind a downer and distracted lately. You even died when we played Dark Souls. YOU never die on Dark Souls."

"…" Jackie was silent for a while. "…Ever get the feeling that someone's watching you?"

Kimiko blinked. "What? Like a stalker?"

"Yeah… It just… Every once in a while I feel someone's eyes on me but there's never anyone when I turn around."

Frowning, Dragon of Fire glanced around them, as if she could spot what Jackie was talking about. "You sure it's real? Maybe your nerves are too strung with all the fuss about Wu and Heylin."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's not that," Jackie shook hear head. "First I thought it was those two loverboys," she gestured to combat ring. "But it happens even when they are both present. And not just feel of eyes. Sometimes I feel like someone touches my hand or hair but there's NOTHING in there! Just a presence…"

"Maybe it's a spirit or ghost… We ARE involved in supernatural things after all" Kimiko said. "Do you feel… threatened or anything like that? Maybe whatever it is tries to possess you."

"No, not at all," Jackie admitted. "I mean, it's kinda scary when it happens but that presence itself does not feel threatning. It's almost… kind."

"Then it can just be some curious, benelovent spirit that has taken liking on you," Kimiko patted Jackie's shoulder. "That or it's your nerves going haywire. You could ask Master Fung for some advice if it bothers you. Or maybe Master Guan."

"Yeah maybe…"

"HEY GUYS!" *ACHOO*

All five young monks turned their heads at sound of a call amist sneezes and saw how tiny green dragon slithered towards them, dragging large scroll with his tail. "We… achoo! got new achoo! achoo! Wuachoo! Dang it!"

"Well come on guys!" Rai shouted. "Let's go before that old hag Wuya get's there first!" He then grinned at Jackie. "Maybe when this is over we can go out for date, Jackie?"

"Dream on…"

\---

It's shocking just how little time it took from Dojo to fly across the globe and when they reached Greece it was after only an hour of flight. According to the guardian, the artifact was hidden in temple ruins. Though they were barely even ruins anymore, rather they were just piles of rubble. Digging through the chunks of centuries-old marble was pain but eventually…

"Hey guys! Found it!" Kimiko shouted and others gathered around. She was pointing to the small opening between rocks that gave a view to small underground room which ceiling had collapsed. There was still room to move inside if they made the entrance larger. The vase-shaped Wu was lying on the ground, cleaming peacefully despite the years worth of dust on it.

"Nice!" Rai smiled. "Clay, clear the way and we'll be home for dinner."

Tipping his hat, Texan nodded. "Right a way, boss."

"Oh I highly doubt that, monks. That Wu is mine!"

Five human and one dragon looked behind them, before taking defensive positions as they spotted familiar Heylin Witch standing there.

"Hey it's a medusa!" Jackie snickered.

"Brat, show some respect for a lady!" Wuya snarled glaring at fellow redhead.

"Hey, truth hurts," albino girl shrugged. "You look like a floating medusa head as ghost." Grin spreaded on pale lips. "Or some other weird thing from Kim's hentai collection."

"Hey I don't own hentai!"

"Yes you do."

"Nuh-uh!"

"What's hentai?"

"Uh, I don't think you need to know that Omi…"

"ENOUGH!" Heylin witch screeched. Really, it made their ears bleed. "That Wu belongs to me!" Wuya declared and dashed forward.

\---

The Showdown was short and for the monks, victorious. Clay had defeated Wuya easily and the Xiaolin celebrated as witch was pulling herself off the ground she had been pummelled into. Green eyes were burning with hatred as tiny flecks of flame started to dance around long fingers.

Monks celebaration was cut short when Kimiko suddenly went rigid or a second before dashing aside and yelling, "GUYS LOOK OUT!"

Thanks to their tiger senses and warning, everyone managed to dodge before the spot they had been standing on was engulfed by green flames.

"I've had it with your monks! I'll burn each one of you to crisp!" Wuya screamed demonically and started to throw green fireballs one after another at them.

"Sheesh, looks like she lost it! Woah!" Jackie said and barely got out of the way before fireball hit her while her teammates kept up with their own dodging.

"This not the kind of dodgeball I enjoy!" Dojo yelled as dragon held onto Clay's stetson.

"I'll destroy everyone of you!" Witch snarled and began engulf both her hands into large flames. "You'll- uagh!" Wuya's rant was cut as she suddenly collapsed forward, flames dying out.

"Tsk, pathetic."

Monks stared a moment at the witch who was breathing but in La-La Land before looking at the person who had appeared behind the witch.

Man had a long midnight black hair that gave a greenish shine were the light reflected from it, sun-kissed skin over muscles which told about distinctive warrior's physique. Though much of his body was covered in black and bronze armor. There was an air of arrogance and threath hanging around him. But it was the face that made monks wary. While devastatingly handsome, man's features shined with cruelty. Pointed ears and golden eyes with vertical slitted pupils did not bring any sense of comfort either.

Scowling, man kicked unconcious witch aside before assessing monks before him.

Suddenly Dojo screamed and dived into safety of Clay's wide hat. "Nonononononooo! Please keep HIM away from me!"

"Dojo? What's wrong buddy?" Rai asked, eyes shifting between tiny dragon and the mystery man.

"Ah Dojo, it has been a while. Still as nervouswreck as always", man chuckled.

"Not a long enough for my tastes…" Dragon mumbled. "Kids, be on your guard. That's one of most dangerous Heylin you can find."

"How flattering." Man turned towards the monks. "Chase Young. Pleased to meet you. So you are newest recruits for the Xiaolin." He gave monks condecending look. "It seems that standards have been lowered…"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Rai growled and clenched his fists. "We've been kicking the asses of your pals for some time now!"

"And you have done marvelous job. Like allowing that wench to gain her body again," Chase said and pointed towards Wuya. "Your master must be proud. Who is it today anyway? Fung? At least in my time skill and talent meant something."

"Your time?" Kimiko repeated before looking at Dojo. "Hey Dojo, just who is this guy?"

Tiny dragon sighed. "Chase Young was a Xiaolin warrior along with Master Monk Dashi and Guan…"

"But Dashi lived…!" Kimiko gasped before she was interrupted by her only female companion. "Nearly 1500 years ago…"

"Yeah…" Dojo glanced at Chase. "It's a long story but in short, he took an offer from other evil being, betrayed the Temple and his friends to join the Heylin."

Chase snorted. "Yes. How tragic."

"You razed the Temple and surrounding village to ground! Killed many innocents! And Dashi and Guan still mourned for you!"

"Spare me the sentiment, please," Chase said. "I am not here to discuss of the past. I'm intrigued to see what you young monks are capable of."

"We got nothin' to prove to traitors," Clay snapped.

"Ah I see. So you are cowards. Not suprising."

"Pretty daring words from someone who's outnumbered to one against five," Kimiko spat and flames started to dance across her fingers as Omi puffed "Our honor has been slanted, my friends!"

"Sheer number does not skill," Heylin retorded and his golden gaze shifted from monk to monk before settling at Jackie.

Pale girl froze as those gleaming eyes captured her own crimson ones and a familiar feeling ran through her. The feel of that gaze was same that Jackie felt from time to time. She gulped. Did that mean that… this Chase was the one stalking her?

Smirking, Chase spoke, "Maybe you would like to show you value by fighting me? And since Xiaolin play by rules, how about one on one? I'll take you on one after another. It should not be much of a challenge. For me."

"You're on pal," Rai grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Soon you'll be running home with tail between your legs like other Heylins."

"This isn't gonna end well…" Dojo mumbled to himself.

\---

Like dragon guardian foretold, it did not.

One by one, Chase bested first Rai, then Kimiko and Clay with ease. Then Omi went in and though tiny monk lasted a little longer, eventually he too was beaten.

Now there was only Jackie left.

Albino girl was nervous. Omi was best fighter among them and even he fell. Jackie's own style was not very offensive, she fought more defensively than her friends and tried to use her opponent's moves against them.  
But so far this Chase seemed to be able to counter every move and style they could come up with easily.

And then there was man's eyes.

During the fights Chase's eyes seemed more focused on her than his opponents and that made Jackie unease. The feel that those eyes gave was certainly same that she got when her secret follower was making their presence known.  
It could not be coincidence, Chase must be the one but why? It had happened for sometime now, nearly since she had joined the Temple… It would make sense if he being Heylin spied all of them but no, only Jackie was watched...

"Ah, are we already down the last?" Voice cut off her musings and she looked up to find this dark man standing before her.

"Your companions were disappointing," Chase glanced at beaten and bruised monks. "Hopefully you won't share that predicament, Jackie Spicer."

"How do you know my name?" Jackie stiffened, glaring at man and trying to find out if her suspections were right.

Letting out a dark laugh, Chase leaned slightly forward. "Oh I think you know how, little one. And I know much more than just that…"

"H-hey! Leave her alone!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Chase smirked to beaten Dragon of Wind. "How sweet that you play Prince Charming even when beated… And pathetic. Stay down worm before someone puts you out of your misery."

He then turned back towards Jackie. "Now, where we were? Oh yes."

Punch came so fast that it was only a fraction of second which Jackie had to block that. Even then the sheer strenght of that punch threw her backwards but somehow she managed to stay upright. But dodging the following roundhouse kick failed and she was plummeted into the tree trunk.

Shaking of dizziness she leaped up just as gloved fist embedded itself in to the wood and stood on Chase's outstretched arm, delivering a swift kick to his face. Chase merely used the momentum to do a backflip, catching Jackie's leg between his own feet and threw girl over him.

"Not bad, little one," Chase casually retorded. "Clean, economical moves without need to showoff. You have potential." Man parried few punches from female before slamming his open palm against her solar plexus. "There's not often one chosen as Dragon of Metal but when there is…"

Jackie gasped as her breath was knocked out with that hit. "I…cough …don't need brownie points from you! And stop calling me that!"

"Humility does not suit you little one," Heylin smirked and quickly leaped behind her.

"JACKIE! LOOK OUT!"

Kimiko's warning came a little too late. Chase swiftly wound his arm around her neck, pulling her back against his armored chest. Jackie's left hand shot up to pry enemy's arm off her neck before she was choked and tried elbow him with right arm but man seized it, twisting arm in angle where she could not use it.

Chase effectively trapped her. She was too close to manage any decent kicks. Well at least it seemed that Chase was not strangling her and her arm was not broken either. Man simply held her and prevented her from freeing herself.

"Like I said," warm, husky breath tickled her ear. "You have potential. But among these insects you will never reach it."

"F-fuck you…" Jackie rasped, fighting off blush that threatened to creep on her face due that deep voice.

"And a fiery one too," Chase spoke with earlier low tone. "I must admit that I enjoy your presence more like this than just watching afar."

"Fucking stalker!"

"Now now," man tutted. "I never looked when it was… inproper. And did you tell your friend earlier that your found my presence… kind? Not word I would descripe myself often but for you, little one…"

"Let her go, _filho da puta_!!" Rai roared.

Chase coolly regarded other monks as he had nearly forgotten at this point. "Hmm, very well. I did accomplish what I wanted, anyway. But before that..."

The arm around Jackie's neck was removed but before she could take advange of it Chase spunher around by the arm he was holding. Warm, gloved hand took hold of Jackie's chin and suddenly there warm lips covering hers. Squeaking Jackie jerked but accidentaly gave Chase opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Protests and shouts of her name went unnoticed as Jackie became dazed.

_What... Why... Holy hell is that a tongue?!_

As quickly as he had started, Chase broke the kiss and grinned at the dazed look on pale girl's face. "Now I must be off, little one. But do keep up your training. I'll be watching."

A swirl of black energy emerged and quickly Chase was gone.

Shocked, Jackie fell to her knees and brought a hand over her tingling lips.

Her friends came around her concerned and in Rai's and Clay's situation, pissed at the Heylin but Jackie took no notice of anyone of them.

Her mind was in chaos while her lips still could recall the fire and power in Chase's kiss...

***

**WarCraft**

Chase Young was cautious.

Of course he had to be. You don't stay at the top of pecking order in Heylin side for 1500 years without good sense of awareness. Even though Wuya was sealed in the Puzzle Box and warlord had disposed Bean in the Ying Yang World at the very beginning his Heylin ''career'', they had been and always will be those who would like nothing more than claim Chase's position, regardless how weak they were while compared to immortal. Thus why Chase made it his task to stay alert every person included in Heylin or Xiaolin, even some outside whole Conflict. He came to know habits of everyone and even slight alteration in they normal behavior or life resulted closer observation to determine the nature of change and whether not any drastic measures were needed.

So when a certain red-headed fan boy of his failed to make his almost daily visit to bother the dragon lord for nearly a week, Chase's suspicions were increased. Spicer would have never stopped paying visits to his all-time evil hero if it wasn't something important. Like some new, probably insane, project of his.

Though Chase highly doubt that any Spicer's machines or robots would be threat to warlord at this point, he couldn't ignore the fact that Spicer did have potential to be great player in the Conflict in the future. Not to mention albino would most likely prove to be pleasing in other places, too…

Which is why warlord found himself teleported to basement of Spicer estate, determined to find out what that little fool was up to now. Staying hidden in the shadows, golden eyes quickly searched familiar youngster among countless pieces of machinery, metal and wire.

Spicer wasn't actually hard to find: teenager was sitting at office chair by table, currently looking at screen of laptop. He was sitting with back towards warlord but it was plain to see Spicer had taken of his trademark jacket, wearing only that ridiculous sleeveless red shirt with Frankenstein's monster head print.

Chase stepped closer to youngster, still staying hidden when piece of conversation got him to halt his steps.

Ah, it would seem Spicer was currently holding video-conference with someone.

''…I'm still not sure of it, Ashley'', Jack said while running gloved fingers through red hair, his signature goggles hanging by his neck rather than atop of his head.

''It's Katnappe, moron! How many times I need to say it?''

So it was that cat-obsessed girl who Spicer was talking with. Hmph, Chase had never liked the blond girl in general. And some people called him obsessed for collecting warriors in feline forms…

''And just what the heck is so complicated about it? We have been planning this with others for month, Spicer!'' Katnappe frowned on Jack's computer screen.

''I know but…'' Jack started but was interrupted right away.

''We already have enough people to pull this off, thanks to Vlad's and Le Mime's recruiting. Hell, even Kimiko joined us,'' Katnappe counted.

That got Chase's attention. Just what were these kids planning? And what the Dragon of Fire had to do with this?

''It's not about that, Ashley,'' Jack answered while ignoring female's glare for not using her evil name. ''I'm just sure I want to do it anymore…''

''Goddamit Jack! You can't just have cold-feet because of that stupid affection of yours towards him!'' cat-burglar hissed. ''Seriously, you need to set your priorities straight, doofus. Either you stay out of this completely or you'll help us to bring that old dragon down to his knees.''

…What?

''But he's just so awesome and wicked and evil and great and cool…!''

What?

''Yeah yeah, I know: you practically worship the ground he stands upon. I KNOW,'' blond girl sighed. ''But it still, we have to do this. It's about time to make sure that dragonbreath kicks the bucket once and for all!''

WHAT?

''The original date of action stays. You got until the day before that to make your mind, Spicer. You're either in or out.''

With that final comment, computer screen went dark signaling that Katnappe had hanged up. Jack sighed and closed the video-phone program before dropping his head, resulting hollow ''thunk'' when his forehead met metallic surface of the table.

''Dammit! What the hell I'm going to do now?''

''Pleading for your life would be a good start, insect!''

Jack's head snapped up and swirled around in his chair when goth recognized the voice coming from behind him. But just before he could completely face his visitor, strong hand gripped Jack's throat and teenager was lifted from chair, legs above ground.  
Gasping for air, albino's hands tried pry choking grip off him when a loud growl made him to freeze and tilt head so Jack could look down at the one slowly choking him.

''C-chase? W-what are… P-please let g-go!''

Golden eyes seething with rage narrowed while his single-handed grip on tech-lover's throat slightly tightened, driving a gasp from his prey. Chase was furious; to learn that one person he had planned to make his own in every way was plotting for warlord's life… Unacceptable!

''Never had I imagined that you lot actually would have a nerve to try usurp me, Spicer! Mark my words though, this will not go unpunished for!''

''Wh-what? I… I'm not… trying to u-usurp y-you!'' Jack struggled to speak through nearly crushed throat.

''Oh? Then do explain your conversation with Katnappe just now,'' dragon growled. ''Choose your words with caution, Spicer. For they could be last ones you'll ever utter.''

''Y-you heard th-that?'' Jack croaked. ''That… I-it wasn't a-about you, C-chase! I'll swear!''

''And I'm supposed to believe that there is some other old dragon that you, several minor Heylins and Tohomiko are familiar with?''

''P-please, Chase! I can e-explain… Just let g-go, please!'' Jack begged with red eyes shining with tears of frustration.

Chase regarded albino coolly before letting go, resulting Jack to fall to hard concrete floor with yelp. ''Out with it, Spicer. Now.''

Looking up at towering immortal before him, Jack gulped and didn't dare to try stand up. ''Um… You see… What Ashley and me were talking about…. Wasn't about you… though now I see that it probably… could be taken that it was…. Like about you…''

''SPICER!''

''A game! We were talking about a computer game!'' Jack practically screamed in terror. ''Please, don't kill me…!''

For a moment, total silence reigned in the basement.

''…a computer game?'' Chase frowned with suspicion.

''Y-yeah… There's this game you play in online with others and you can go to quests or raids with your teammates… This dragon we were talking about… is major boss in the game… You know, I could just show you, ok?''

Deciding to give boy a chance, Chase curtly nods and allows goth to raise on his feet, slightly moving aside so teenager could reach his computer. All the while Jack could feel burning stare of those golden eyes on his back, watching his every movement. Jack taps swiftly at keyboard and logs on the internet before going to one of most known sites that even Chase knows of: Youtube.

''I'll just show you video clip from the game,'' Jack looked over his shoulder at the dragon lord. ''The dragon we were talking about is in the video.''

Without a word from warlord, Jack clicked play to start video.

\---

_\- Lifebinder! Do you presume that I am at your beck and call? I have a world to unmake._  
\- It pains me, Neltharion - but I must end you, as I have ended Malygos.  
\- Hahahaha…''End'' me? Lifebinder, you think life is yours to take away? Life is weak, mortal, fleeting…fragile. Death is final. Death is eternal. Death... is my realm. Look upon me, and you see death incarnate, The Unmaker of Worlds!  
\- I see the hollow metal shell of a once great ally, and the precious gift of the Titans wasted!  
\- Then witness my new gifts, bestowed by this world's true masters!  
\- Neltharion! Look at yourself! Misshapen! Twisted! You're coming apart!  
\- Just as all life ends in death, all order must end in chaos! Come, embrace the inevitable, as I have!  
-The sun has set on this mortal world. Make peace with your end, for the Hour of Twilight falls! 

\---

With the video ending, Jack waited for warlord's judgment. After moment of silence, Chase finally ended teenager's wait.

''Your talk with Katnappe was… about this?''  
Jack silently squirmed in chair. ''Yeah… I've been playing World of WarCraft for a long time… Usually with Ashley, Vlad, Le Mime and other people… The black dragon on the video is Deathwing: one of the major characters in the game's lore. We have been planning to team up for the raid where he could be finally killed.''

''Judging by your conversation, you have some disagreements with her'', warlord said eyeing youngster thoughtfully.

''Umm, yeah kinda… I mean, I know Deathwing is meant to be killed in the game, but… I kind of don't want to do it. He's… well, awesome,'' Jack admitted.

''Oh?''

''I mean, come on! His voice is just plain sexy! He declares himself as Death Incarnate! Sure, his completely mad but soooo fucking evil that you just have to love him!''

As goth continued to proclaim his seemingly undying love to said dragon and warlord's rage for thinking that Spicer was trying to betray him vanishing, Chase couldn't help but find himself more than lightly insulted, though. Wasn't Spicer usually shouting things like that to him? Didn't he usually, as Katnappe mentioned, worship the ground Chase walked upon? The boy was so keen to prove his adoration to warlord in the past that Chase had come to accept that as one of the simple truths in the world, though he never returned those feelings or encouraged them at any way. 

So seeing Spicer lavishing that adoration to a simple digital character made out of data, annoyed him greatly. Spicer shouldn't be so easily swayed from his objects of idolization, especially from warlord himself.

''I know I promised Ashley to join the raid but I just don't want kill him! She can go fuck herself for all I care…!''

''Spicer.''

Jack halted his monologue, remembering he was at presence of real, deadly dragon who just a little while ago was strangling the shit out of him. ''…yeah?''

''It would seem my reactions regarding you were unjustified. For that, I apologies.''

Chase could have said ''I love Hannibal Roy Bean'' or something like that and still earn exactly same impression like albino was currently presenting him: big-eyed flabbergast.

''Spicer…?'' Chase had to wave his hand in front youngster's face, trying to get some kind of reaction out of him.

Finally, Jack seemed to wake up.

''Hold a sec,'' boy said to warlord before turning towards one of his Jack-bots floating passively around the basement. ''Did I not tell you guys to wake me up in the morning?!''

Robot beeped back with hollow voice. ''You're not sleeping, sir.''

''Well, something's wrong, anyway! Because there's no way Chase Young would apologize so then the only explanation is that I'm hallucinating either due eating something weird or I'm losing my mind and really would prefer it not been latter one…''

''Spicer'', Chase said placing hand on boy's shoulder and turning him around. ''I assure you aren't hallucinating or loosing your mind. I indeed did apologize.''

Jack looked at immortal while trying to assure himself that one in front of him was a genuine Chase Young. ''…never thought the Chase Young would apologize, anything.''

''I may be evil, Spicer but even evil can admit their errors. I misjudged your conversation with cat-burglar as plan for my downfall and physically harmed you before letting you to explain the situation'', Chase said.

''So… you're not gonna choke me to death?''

Immortal smirked. ''No, Spicer. I'm not.''

In a flash, Chase found himself held in surprisingly firm bear hug with his arms pinned to his sizes by Jack's own hands and legs wrapped around his hips. Goth practically rubbed his cheek against metallic chest plate with enthusiasm. ''Oh thank you, thank you Chase! I would never betray you for you are just so awesome and great and cool…!''

Sighing, Chase managed to pry his hands free from their prison. Well, at least Spicer was again singing praises to him. But warlord still needed to make sure that it would stay that way. So he wrapped his own hands around Jack's torso, causing him to fall quiet.

Ok, so it was nothing new that he was hanging from Chase, but it certainly was new that Chase was holding him! Maybe Jack had eaten something weird after all... Starting to feel little awkward in warlord's arms, Jack squirmed a bit, trying to remove his legs from around older man's hips. But strong arms efficiently prevented that and just lightly tightened their hold on albino. Jack let out a squeak and adjusted his arms around warlord's neck instead of chest, earning chuckle from dragon lord.

''Umm… Chase?'' Jack asked lifting his eyes from arms around him to other's eyes, his face turning almost same shade of red as his hair was.

''You know Jack,'' the way Chase purred his name caused shivers run across teenager's spine. ''Although your actions weren't what I assumed at first, I'm feeling that I should still make sure that you know where your loyalties should lie.''

Chase had to admit, it was rather peculiar how fast Jack's face could change colors.

''…L-like how?''

''You'll see, Jack, ''wicked and lustful grin spread across dragon lords face. ''You'll see…''


	6. Chapter 6

**Deal III**

Chase groaned and streched while his bed companion mumbed something incoherent and turned to other side before curling up tighter and snuggling closer to former mortal. Glancing down at the pale face of the Grim Reaper, Chase chuckled and brushed aside few locks of crimson hair.

Yesterday he had fufilled his bargain with the Spirit of Dead and earned himself a true immortality. And a rather lovely bonus, too. 

Jack the Reaper had been firstly shocked when Chase had practically jumped on him but the spirit was soon moaning for more. 

Ah, what can he say? Chase had grown rather close to Reaper during these months and now... Well, hopefully Jack was not expected anywhere because Chase doubted he was willing to let this little spitfire go...

**”Ahem”**

Looking up at the sound, Chase blinked twice at the sight. Thankfully he had a sharp mind and nudged his companion to awake him.

”mmm... too early...”

”Jack, you really should wake up. Now.”

”Don't wanna...”

”Jack, your father's standing in front of us.”

”...wha?”

A tousled head lifted up and crimson eyes clouded with sleep wandered at the foot of the bed, before meeting the dark empty eyesockets of a skeletal being.

”AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Chase winced. Jack's scream could have waken the dead. ...Pun intended.

”DAD?! WHAT THE HELL?!”

 **”And good morning to you too, Jack”** , black-robed skeleton standing nearly two meters tall and a massive scythe in hand said. **”If you could cover yourself up, I'd rather not have this talk while staring you at nude.”**

Glacing down, Jack's face turned as red as his hair and eyes. He quickly wrapped the sheets around himself, mortified.

It was rather funny, Chase mused while sitting up, the blanket covering him from waist down.

”Dad, seriously! You scared me to death!”

 **”...”** The Elder Grim Reaper stared at younger impassively.

”You know what I mean!”

Sighing, his father lifted bony hand to equally bony face, as if to pinch his nose bridge. **”Jack...”**

”Umm, yeah?”

**”Care to explain? For months you've been hanging in mortal realm. Now for that's not anything particulary strange, but yesterday not only I felt that Bean was finally sended to the Void AND then this appeared on my desk right after.”**

Lifting a scroll of parchment, Chase and Jack did not need to ask him just what it was. Their contract.

 **”Well, Jack? I'm waiting,”** Reaper-dad crossed his arms and tapped the rolled up parchment against his arm.

”Uh, well... You see...” Jack was struggling to get the words out, so Chase decided to take the control.

”If you like, I can explain.”

Gaining the looks of two Grim Reapers could have breaken down the lesser man...

**”By all means, since it seems my son's lost his tongue.”**

And soon the situation was explained. During the talk, Jack had gotten over his initial lost-tongue-period and was adding his points on Chase's story.

After all was clear, the silence fell down in the room.

Jack's dad sighed tiredly. **”Jack... Don't you remember what told you?”**

”I... But... I thought you'd be happy that Bean's gone finally...”

**”Yes, I'm glad of that but that is not what I'm refering to. What did I say about sleeping with clients?”**

”Don't do it?”

**”So why did I find you in the bed with one? And don't try that 'nothing happened'-story.”**

”...It kinda just happened?” Jack tried. ”Sorry, dad but have you _LOOKED_ at Chase?! I maybe be a spirit but damn, I know a hot piece of meat when one's in front me!”

”Well, thank you very much,” Chase grinned.

 **”Yes yes...”** Jack's dad waved off. **”I was a young once too. Actually now that I think about it, there was a one time...”**

”Okay, dad: no. **NO.** Yuck. Gross. Don't want to know about your sex life, thanks.”

 **”Youngsters...”** Reaper mumbled. **”Well, at least you did not sleep with him before the contract was fulfilled.”** Then Grim Reaper eyed both males seriously. **”You did not, right?”**

”No,” Chase answered. ”I was taking this contract rather seriously to jepardize it. And to add that, this was fully consensual.”

 **”Hmh, and what about after this?”** Elder Reaper turned his eyeless stare on the man. **”You've gotten what you wanted. What do you intend about Jack now? I know my son and he takes even slightest expression of commitment rather seriously.”**

Meeting Reaper's 'eyes', Chase smirked. ”That's good because I find myself rather reluctant to let him go. And with all respect, I don't give a damn if you approve or not.”

”Really guys, I'm right here...” Jack said, feeling uncomfortable to being the topic of his dad's and lover's conversation.

The Elder Reaper stared at the man for moment longer, before chuckling. **”Not bad. I think I like you, Chase Young.”**

Turning towards his son, the Death Incarnate spoke, **”You better not skip your job to do the horizontal mambo, am I clear?”**

”Crystal.”

**”Good. Then I'll be off, there is some paperwork to sort out. I'll see you later, Jack.”**

Then he turned to Chase.

**”And you. _IF_ I find out that you have mistreated or hurt my son even once... Well, let's just say that I know where you live, hm?”**

Starting to fade away, his dad glanced once more at younger Reaper. **”And Jack? Nice catch.”**

With that the skeletal spirit was gone, leaving only one spirit and one immortal in the room.

”Okay...” Jack said as he unwrapped himself from the sheets. ”I'm now officially scarred for the rest of my existence.”

”It was rather uncomfortable experience, yes.”

”Uncomfortable?! Fuck that, it was horrible! It probably killed the mood for a long time...”

Chase frowned and yanked the young Reaper to him. ”Not if I can help it.”

”Seriously, Chase? We just survived my dad without being unmade!”

”...”

”...Fine. Maybe it did not kill the mood that badly.”

”Glad you see my way.”

With that Chase attacked spirit's neck, intended to mark any visible part of him. And Jack was okay with it. Hell, he was expressing himself rather loudly. There was a sense of contentment with the fact his dad was okay with their relationship...

_...shit._

”Holy shit! Dad just essentially gave us his bloody blessings!!”

***

**Beyond the Glass II**

Raimundo walked through the corridors, checking everything. He was in the night shift, something he really hated.

Well, at least the company is nice, the brazilian thought as he checked the doors to owl aviary.

He had had a rough day. Getting yelled by Guan about Jack... It was not like Rai did anything bad, Jack was just so annoying when he was playing hard to get. The reptile caretaker was cute as hell, something Rai was weak against.

Shit, it was not like he was asking Spicer to marry himor anything. Just a little fun for a once in a while...Oh well, let's let the things to calm down. Rai opened the door, flipping off the lights and so he was ready to end his rounds and head to the office.

**CLANK**

”Hm?” Rai looked behind him, searching for the source of the sudden noise. The corridor was dark. And empty. ”Must have been the pipes...”

_”Ssssssshhhhhhhh!”_

”What the...?!” Rai gasped and looked up. ”GGGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!”

The last thing he saw was a pair of yellow eyes and wicked fangs.

\---

”Hey Jack!”

The albino turned around, balancing his crate of fruits. Kimiko, one of the big cat caretakers run up to him, breathing heavily.

”Jack... Guan wants to see you, right away.”

”Guan? What for?”

The japanese girl looked concerned. She glanced around before leaning to whisper. ”The police is there. They say that Rai's missing... He was in night shift last night but no-one's seen him since...”

Jack had turned ashen. ”D-do they think that...”

”I don't think so... but Guan had to tell the police about you and him...”

Jack nodded. ”Could you take these to Chase? He hates when his food is late.”

Kimiko gave a weak smile. ”Sure. You really have spoiled your little naga-boy, haven't you?”

\---

Later, Jack was back from Guan's office. 

The police had questioned him about his relationship with Raimundo and all the other stuff like that. Guan had assured the officers that the issue with Raimundo's harassment of Jack was dealt according to zoo policies. The police checked Jack's alibi and then asked if there was anyone else who could have wished harm on Pedrosa for Jack's behalf.

Finally satisfied, the police left and Guan promised to inform them if they learned anything new.

Coming to Chase's pen, Jack noticed Kimiko waving at him. ”Jack, everything's ok?”

”Well, they wanted to know where I was that night etc. You know, the whole thing.”

”...I know Rai's an ass, but who would...” Kimiko said.

”Don't know... They promised to keep Guan informed...”

”Guess there's not much we can do... I just hope that Rai's ok.”

”Yeah, me too,” Jack said and then looked through the enforced glass into Chase's pen. The naga was curled up a roll, resting his humanoid upper body against his coils. It was cloudy today so Chase was rather basking in índoor lights. Next to him was the crate Jack had asked Kimiko to give him, still full. Not a single fruit was touched.

”He's not eaten?” Jack asked, concerned. Nagas weren't like snakes, they needed to eat daily. The fact that Chase wasn't eating was strange.

”No...” Kimiko scratched her head. ”Maybe he protests that you weren't the one to bring the food? Katnappé's sometimes like that.”

”No, this is not the first time. Omi's fed him before when I was on sick leave.”

Kimiko then bid Jack well, she really needed to get back to her cats.

Jack crouched down. ”Something wrong, pal? Are you ill?”

Chase opened his golden eyes and flicked the forked tongue before yawning, stretching his jaws far beyond what one would expect.

”You don't look sick...” Jack tilted his head as Chase let out an satisfied hiss and curled back up, stomach full from last night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyrim-verse.
> 
> Jack: The Dragonborn. Breton mage and somewhat a prodigy in magic. Has mastered all schools in young age but favors alteration and conjuration above all. Absolute disaster when it comes to weaponry and combat.
> 
> Chase: Argonian mercenary. Specialized both hand-to-hand combat and dual-wielding swords. Also rather skilled in destruction magic, but uses it rarely. An master alchemist.

**Dov Ahrk Siigonis**  
(Dragon and Lizard)

Chase stirred as he felt how the bed tilted and furs were moved. Candle still burned on the bedside table as it's tiny flickering flame lighted the otherwise dark room.

Green and black scaled Argonian hummed tiredly when tinier, softer and lovingly warm body pressed against his back. ”...What time is it?”

”A long past midnight. Sorry for waking you up,” a came low answer as a warm breath tickled Chase's hide and two arms circled his bare midsection.

Reptilian ran his sharp-clawed fingers across pale digits. ”Worry not, love. I'm merely suprised. I wasn't expecting Jarl Balgruuf to keep you in meeting for this long.”

No reply came and something in the atmosphere prompted Chase to turn in those slender arms, to face his husband.

Pale skin as white as the virgin snow that covered the lands of Skyrim met his slitted golden eyes. Jack had already taken off his robes, leaving only simple animal hide pants when he climbed on the bed and crawled under the bear furs that Chase had hunted. With skin as pale as his, people had hard time to belief that Jack was Breton. Even his race's magical affinity did not help his case, rather it made people wonder if Jack was actually one of the Mer. His red eyes certainly brought the Dunmer in mind...

Now those crimson eyes that Chase cherished were clouded as they stared in the nonspecific point at the bedroom's wall.

Scaled hands gently framed Jack's head and turned it towards the Argonian, his snout gently caressing human's forehead. ”Jack? Love, what is it?”

Sighing, Jack lifted his hand and intertwined their fingers, enjoying the contrast between rough texture of Chase's scales and his skin. ”Nothing... It's just...” he paused before leaning his head under Chase's jaw, nestling in there. ”I'm tired, Chase. Tired of all of it.”

Chase stayed quiet, silently prompting him to continue.

”I'm sick of people constantly running to me to solve their problems like I'm some answer to their prayers! There's not a moment I can find a peace when in the city.”

”To be honest, love, you ARE something of a legend now,” Chase pointed out. ”Dragonborn.”

”So? Does that mean I have no right to have some space?! Must it THE Dragonborn who have to seek out some lost trinket or something in bloody draugr-infested tomb or clear out a hidden coven of vampires?! This bloody province is filled with mercenaries! Go to them!”

Jack's voice gained volume during his rant and in the end he was practically shouting. At least not with the Thu'um...

Chase probbed himself up until he was sitting against the headboard, scales gleaming in candlelight. He pulled human against his chest, wrapping arms around lithe body and burying his snout in white hair, breathing in Jack's distinct scent before making a low, vibrating hum from his throat. 

It ran through Jack as he started to calm down, soothed by gentle vibrations. ”...Sorry, Chase. I did not mean to snap at you...”

”You're stressed,” Argonian rumbled. ”Better that you let it out rather than allow it to fester and eat yourself from inside out.”

Jack sighed. ”...I'm really a joke, am I? Emotional wreck.”

”You are far from a joke, my little mage. You are a living legend,” Argonian said and pushed Jack little so the human was now facing the reptilian, his hands resting against the scaled chest. ”You saved Tamriel from Alduin, defeated Miraak in Solstheim AND ended the threath of Harkon.”

Chase lifted his hand and ran fingers through Jack's pale hair, claws slightly scratching human's scalp. ”You also ended the civil war that tore through this land and have earned the respect of every Jarl in Skyrim. You are a hero.”

”...I never asked to be,” Jack said. ”I only wanted a fresh start far from High Rock, only to find out that I'm prophetized saviour for the world.”

”I know, but it seems sometimes fates are strange,” Argonian said. ”Think of it like this; had you not come to Skyrim, I probably would not have met you.”

”Guess so...” Jack cracked a smile and leaned against larger male. ”Out of everything, you are the best thing happened, Chase.”

Chase chuckled, his sharp teeth flashing. ”Oh I know. But do keep up with flattery, little dryskin.”

”Your ego's already big enough, lizardbreath.”

”That is not the only thing that's big, though...”

Jack's cheek suddenly flared in slightest hint of red. ”By the Nine, you are more shameless than _those_ books!”

Chase tsk'ed. ”Please, no playing the blushing virgin, Jack. Was it not you that once asked me to, how did you put it, _'ram that big tail of yours in my ass and make me scream so that Paarthurnax can hear it on his mountain'_ ”?

Now Jack's face was as red as his eyes. ”I was drunk!”

”So was I, but it wasn't me who yelled something like that in the full tavern.”

Jack groaned and slumped against the Argonian. 

Chase chuckled until he heard mumbling against his hide. ”What was that?”

”I said; _'That's another reason I hate being surrounded by people.'_ ”

”Drunken antics?”

”No. People looking like I'm a freak who enjoys getting banged by lizard cocks.”

Chase narrowed his eyes, anger suddenly growing inside him. ”Who? Who dares to speak like that?! I'll twist their little necks...!!”

”No, Chase!” Jack quickly tried to calm him. ”It's nothing I've haven't heard before! I told you, that's part of the reason why I left High Rock.”

Chase hissed, itching to tear into something but settled down reluctanly.

Mage sighed. It was touching that Chase cared...

Jack had left High Rock after he had been an idiot and visited one of the brothels in Wayrest. He had bought the services of male Argonian prostitute. Unfortunately, his unique looks caused it that rumors quickly started to spread and he was kicked out of the Mages Guild thanks to peers who had always been envious of his talents in magic.

It was not that Jack could help it. He was attracted to males and especially in Argonians. Something most could not understand. What human would be attracted in beast race?

Jack thought he could make a new life in Skyrim but was caught in the conflict of the civil war. And then it turned out that he was actually a dragon's soul born in the body of mortal and destined to stop the ancient dragon Alduin from destroying the world. Burdened with responsibilities thrust on his shoulders, young mage struggled with his new powers when he met Chase, the Argonian mercenary offering his battle expertise to any who had enough septims in pocket.

Going from employer and employee to friends and then to lovers, Jack was eternally grateful for meeting Chase. Argonian was stoic and serious, but honorful warrior and suprisingly kind in private. And hotter than the flames of Oblivion. Muscular green scaled body with black stripes littered with scars and black spines atop his head always made Jack salivate...

”...ack? Jack!”

Sound of his name dragged the mage back from his thoughts and he met the golden reptilian eyes that were concerned with a hint of curiosity. 

”Sorry, thinking about your sexy body,” Jack grinned sheepishly causing Chase to let out a throaty laughter.

”How flattering that I can so easily to steal your attention,” Argonian said. ”You did not hear what I said, though?”

”Umm, no?”

”Honestly, Jack...” Chase huffed before continuing, ”I said that we can always leave Whiterun. It's not that we have any especially deep connections here. Most of the year we are waltzing across this frozen wasteland anyway.”

”...You really don't like Skyrim.”

”It's not any special than any other province... Although coldness does tend to irk me. Sometimes I miss the warmth of Black Marsh...”

”What was it like? Black Marsh, I mean,” Jack asked as he turned around so his back was leaning against Chase's chest. Scaled arms surrounded him and his shoulder grew heavier as wedge-shaped head settled on it.

”Much warmer of course,” Argonian said melancholic, ”Thick jungles and woods, bogs and mires. Rivers with water clear as crystal and also murky as the foggiest night in Morthal. Xanmeers rise from the heavy vegetation and in the nights you could hear a wamasu's roar from miles away. The scent of the Hist in bloom fills the air in the spring.”

Jack smiled, closing his eyes and trying to imagine Chase's homeland. He had never visited Black Marsh and most of it was still closed from anyone who was not an Argonian. ”Homesick?”

”Sometimes,” Chase repeated. ”But I have too many regrets and skeletons left behind there. That place can never be called a home again.”

”Still...” Jack pondered and looked over his shoulder. ”Do you think we could visit?”

Chase blinked. ”You... You want to go to Black Marsh?”

”Is it possible?”

”Perhaps, but... Why? It is rather hostile for other races than mine.”

”But it is YOUR homeland,” Jack pointed out. ”And what ever you say, I can see that you still care for it. I'd really like to see the place of your youth,” mage paused then for a second. ”Because I love you, Chase... I want to learn more of you...”

Chase blinked and tightened his hold on the mage, nuzzling the junction where his neck met shoulder. ”Oh little dryskin... How glad I am that the River brought you to me...” He then started to nip at the pale skin on the same spot, causing Jack to shift and let out moans. ”I'll be more than happy to take you there if it is what you desire...”

”Ah... Y-yes... It is,” Jack answered. ”But I would like to return to Skyrim...”

”Of course,” Chase agreed. ”As much as cold irks my scales, I can tolerate it,” he then grinned. ”But back to what we were originally talking about...”

Jack gave the reptilian a swat on forearm. ”Bastard! Don't stop now!”

”No no, my love” Argonian grinned wickedly. ”Talk first, fun after.”

”You're horrible...”

”Such hostility towards your dear husband, little one...” Chase chuckled. ”But seriously, if the people irk you so much, why not moving out of the city? Surely there is some empty properity or homestead looking for new owners. And it's not like we haven't got enough gold thanks to all dungeon- and cave-plundering.”

That got Jack to thinking and suddenly he bolted up from the bed towards nearest drawer, yanking it open and suffeling through what sounded like papers. ”A-ha!” With triumphant shout, Jack hopped back to bed and waved a piece pf paper. ”Why bother when we can BUILD ourselves?”

”Build?”

”Yeah. Look,” Jack handed the paper to Chase. ”The Jarls of Falkreath, Hjaalmarch and The Pale offered a change to buy a piece of land for homestead. We are both rather picky, so you really think that we could settle something that someone else build?”

Chase stroked his chin in thought. ”You do realize that neither of us has ever build anything even close to a HOUSE?”

”So? It's not like we can't hire workers. But we could decide what we want in our home ourselves.”

”Our home...” Chase tasted the words in thought and looked around the room. This little house in Whiterun... Though they had lived in it for few years now, had really not actually felt like home, to be honest. 

To live in the house of their own making... Yes, that felt right.

Argonian looked back at his husband. ”Alright, let's do it.”

Jack grinned and dived to embrace Chase. ”Fantastic!”

Chase laughed and caught the mage as he was thrown back to bed with Jack lying atop him, arms around his scaled torso. 

”Well, which Hold do we choose?”

”From what I've gathered of the lands for sale... The Pale is out of question, it's a snowy tundra. I think neither of us would like that. Winds blowing constantly with no shelter.”

Chase merely nodded in agreement as Jack continued, ”Hjaalmarch's is on the salt marshes...”

”Absolutely not. They are hideous,” Chase disagreed. ”And this one comes from the one who LOVES marches.”

”Then there's only Falkreath left.”

”Hmm,” Chase hummed as he read the paper. ”It's near Lake Ilinalta...”

Jack nodded. ”The area's forest mostly and climate rather mild. You could like it.”

”True...” Argonian then looked at his husband. ”We're going to do this?”

”Why not? We'd have our own place in this world. Our own home.”

_Home..._

After they both had been denied of one for so long...

”It's settled then,” Chase said tossing the paper on the floor and flipping Jack over so that muscular lizard was towering over him. ”Let's go to Falkreath.” 

With that Chase attacked Jack's neck with teeth and tongue, ignoring the sounds from the outside as the city guards changed shifts and the night turned slowly to dawn.


End file.
